Digimon Tamers 2: Rise of the Black Digimon
by LiquidPhazon
Summary: Six years had passed since the D-Reaper's defeat but Guilmon had mysteriously disappeared. What's worse, a new threat has appeared, which is bent on the destruction of both worlds.
1. Reunion

Six years had passed ever since the D-Reaper was sealed away again and both worlds were now safe and separate from each other.

But one morning at the Matsuki Bakery, an eighteen year old Takato Matsuki got out of bed and begin to dress.

As the years passed, Takato now looked more mature and more muscular since the years passed, in which his hair had gotten longer than usual, before he put on a white shirt, a blue jacket and a pair of green coloured trousers, before the brunette looked at his yellow goggles, which were lying on the table, as well as his golden D-Power, making him think. 'Guilmon, I wonder how you're doing. How's life treating you in the Digital World? I hope you are doing fine.'

"Takato, you'd better hurry to college. Rika's outside waiting for you!" Takato's mother called from downstairs.

"Coming, mum!" Takato called back in reply as he grabbed his bag and hurried downstairs, where he then opened the front door, meeting up with Rika Nonaka, who too had changed.

Her hair was now long and not in a ponytail.

She wore a tank top, which concealed her D-sized breasts and a short skirt, while a pair of red strapped shoes adorned her feet.

"Hey, Takato. What took you so long? I was concerned you wouldn't come." Rika commented as she walked alongside Takato, who let out a small sigh, before replying. "Sorry, Rika. I was just thinking on how they are doing."

"You mean Renamon and the others? Yeah, I do think about them. I wonder how they are getting on?" Rika replied, looking up in the sky as she too missed her Digimon partner.

After several minutes of walking and conversing, Takato and Rika were in the classroom of their college, alongside Henry who also attended as well.

But as they were listening to their instructor and his course, a loud crash was heard from outside, which caught everyone's attention.

"What was that?" Henry asked as everyone looked out of the window.

And, to their surprise, they saw a Kuwagamon before them, who was causing havoc.

"Kuwagamon? What is that thing doing here?" Rika asked in shock, as the other students and the instructor fled for their lives.

"Get the others out of here! I'll follow it and see what it is up to." Takato called, taking charge of the situation, before he began to race off.

"Wait, Takato!" Henry and Rika called out, but Takato was long gone.

Takato rushed outside in shock to see Kuwagamon causing destruction in the city and saw many innocent people injured, before the Kuwagamon saw him and advanced towards him, making the brunette step back and think in worry. 'It's no good. Without Guilmon, how am I to stop him? I am powerless.'

Suddenly, a fireball came out of nowhere and hit Kuwagamon, making the insect Digimon stumble back from the attack, while Takato was left speechless, before he turned and and was surprised to see a Agumon, similar to Tai's, only he had a Digital Hazard symbol on his stomach, standing before him, holding his D-Power.

Turning to Takato, Agumon smiled and asked. "Are you, Takato?"

"Yes, but where did you come from, Agumon?" Takato asked in surprise.

"Oh, I am your new Digimon Partner. I'm here to protect you." Agumon replied, before the Digimon turned back, facing Kuwagamon, who had recovered from the attack and was now enraged.

Hearing Agumon's words, Takato asked. "New partner? What are you're talking about?"

"I will explain all about it later, I promise. Pepper Breath!" Agumon called out as he spat out another fireball, which Kuwagamon blocked with his arm, before the insect Digimon roared out and charged at Agumon, who leapt out of the way.

Takato watched on as Agumon fought Kuwagamon, before the leader of the Digimon Tamers looked at his D-Power, unsure how Agumon got it from his room or why he was his partner.

Did something happen to Guilmon?

Kuwagamon roared and slammed Agumon to the ground, inflicting him with a great amount of damage to his body.

"Takato, please. Use your Card..." Agumon groaned as he rose, before calling out. "Help me get stronger!"

Takato then looked at the two, before he sighed.

"Digi Modify! Strength activate!" Takato announced, slashing a Card through his D-Power, which filled Agumon with a surge of energy, making him then rise to his feet and continue to fight.

"Terrier Tornado!"

"Diamond Storm!"

"BaDa Boom!"

"Beat Knuckle!"

Several attacks then hit Kuwagamon, making him fall, causing Takato to turn around and see Henry, Rika, Ryo, Jeri and the twins, Ai and Mako with them, along with some familiar faces.

One was Terriermon, Henry's Digimon, the other was Calumon, Impmon and Monodramon, who didn't look like they had changed in years.

However, Rika's Digimon partner, Renamon, had changed a lot

She now had a sexier body, as her EE-Sized breasts were now sticking out, showing her pink nipples, while her belly button was seen too, along with her bigger butt.

"Our Digimon appeared out of nowhere!" Henry said happily, as Terriermon sat on his shoulder, making him then say. "Somehow they had returned to us."

"And now we want to help you. You won't fight alone!" Jeri added in a determined tone.

"Guys..." Takato got out quietly, making him smile at their arrival.

However, Terriermon then saw Agumon, making him question. "Hold on. What's a Agumon doing here? Where's Guilmon? I thought he's with you."

"You're right. He's not in sight." Impmon added as he looked around.

"You mean you don't know where Guilmon is?" Takato asked, surprised and quite worried, making Renamon reply in a solemn tone. "No. We haven't seen him since five years ago."

"I can tell you all about Guilmon later, but why don't we finish our battle first?" Agumon suggested.

"Good point." Ryo replied, before commanding. "Monodramon, get ready to finish this!"

"Right!" Monodramon said as he rose to the air and sent a fist beam at Kuwagamon, calling out "Beat Knuckle!"

"Bunny Blast!" Terriermon exclaimed as he too joined the attack and fired a blast from his mouth.

"BaDa Boom!" Impmon called out, firing fireball after fireball from his fingers.

"Pepper Breath!" Agumon shouted, unleashing another fireball from his maw.

With the combination of attacks, it was too much power for Kuwagamon to handle, making him roar out as he was then deleted.

"We did it! The bad bug is gone now!" Calumon cheered, making the Tamers smile to see most of their Digimon back, before Jeri had to ask. "So how did you all return?"

"We were called by your D-Power and a portal opened up, so we all jumped in and found ourselves back here." Terriermon replied, before adding. "Gumdramon, MarineAngemon and Lopmon went off to find Kazu, Kenta and Suzie while we reunited with you and joined Takato in battle."

"So why are you here, Agumon?" Ryo asked, facing the new ally of the Digimon Tamers. "And where's Guilmon?"

"Well... Guilmon asked me to be Takato's partner now" Agumon said sadly.

Having to know, Takato questioned. "What? Why?"

"Because he feels he doesn't want to put you or his friends in peril and he felt responsible about something. He didn't say why or what he was responsible for, but after he asked me to take his place as Takato's partner, he left. That was all five years ago" Agumon replied.

Wanting to see Guilmon too, Renamon asked. "Well, do you know where he is now?"

"No idea. I'm sorry." Agumon said in a saddened reply.

Looking at Agumon, Takato could see that Agumon was telling the truth, causing the leader of the Digimon Tamers to silently lower his head and then stroke Agumon's head.

"I see. Well I am sure Guilmon has his reasons. Looks like you're my Digimon for the time being." He said.

"Actually, you now have data for both Guilmon and me, so you have two Digimon now." Agumon replied, before saying, as his tone turned serious. "But listen, that's not the reason we are here."

"Agumon is right. There's peril down in the Digital World, a new threat revealed itself. They call themselves, the Black Digimon" Calumon said in a worried reply.

"They're dark versions of us, and nothing but pure evil. They want to destroy both the Real and the Digital World. We don't know how exactly but they look entirely like us." Impmon added.

"How can this be?" Ai asked. "How could Black Digimon exist?"

"I don't know but we need your help again." Terriermon said in reply, making the Digimon Tamers look in the sky, concerned, as they all knew they had another adventure to ensure that neither worlds fell into darkness, despair or destruction.

-Meanwhile in Wong department-

Henry, Terriermon, a new teen Suzie and Lopmon were seen together, catching up on old times.

"So despite the Black Digimon, you guys haven't changed much these six years?" Suzie asked, making Lopmon nod and then reply. "Well we were relaxing in peace, until those Black Digimon came in last year and changed everything. We know we need you guys again".

"It's hard to believe that Black Digimon took on your form." Henry said, before he asked. "So you're saying there's a BlackTerriermon, BlackRenamon and BlackGuilmon?"

"Yes and there's also Black versions of Impmon, Lopmon and the rest of us." Terriermon replied. "But momentai, Henry. As long as we have you by our side, we'll never lose."

"While the Black Digimon are a concern, I am more concerned about that Agumon who is with Takato now." Lopmon explained, causing Terriermon to nod and say in reply. "Oh yeah, we all just met him. I wonder what Guilmon is doing right now?"

"You think he might be still in the Digital World?" Henry asked, in which Terriermon respond. "I think he's still is. I just don't know why."

"Alright then. First thing is getting all the Tamers together, then we'll all go back to the Digital World, somehow." Henry said.

-Back at the Nonaka place-

"So Renamon, tell me. I thought you said Digimon don't have human features, let alone gender, but here you are with a body of a role model." Rika said as she put a finger on one of Renamon's breasts, remembering what Renamon said to her mum and grandmother.

"I know, it's complicated. But I swam in a spring one day and when I came out, I looked like this." Renamon said, blushing a bit.

"Still, how your relationship with Impmon?" Rika asked, wondering how Renamon had been doing, making Renamon reply. "Actually, we broke up."

"Huh? But you always helped him out in tricky situations." Rika said, remembering all the times Renamon tried to help Impmon.

"We both had a talk and agreed that it was not working. And Cyberdramon ditches me for someone else." Renamon confessed, before asking, curious about Rika's relationships. "What about you, Rika? How you been?"

"Oh, pretty fine and all. But you know... I am a bit concerned about Takato. I mean, ever since Agumon appeared, he has a lot on his mind. How could he accept Agumon so easily and what happened to Guilmon?" Rika replied.

"I was thinking the same. To tell you the truth... I am a bit worried." Renamon admitted as she looked up at the ceiling with a concerned and sad voice. "I thought I would never worry about that goofball, but I do wonder where Guilmon is. Even I had began to search for him but couldn't find him. We all miss him, especially me."

'Guilmon...' Rika thought in sadness.

-Back at Takato's place-

Curious, Takato asked his new Digimon partner. "So you have no idea why he left the others?"

"No. He just told me 'Guilmon leaving Takato to Agumon. Guilmon felt responsible for what Guilmon done. Guilmon must go. Take care of everyone, Agumon.' And then he left." Agumon said.

"You don't think Guilmon has something to do with the Black Digimon?" Takato asked, worried for his original Digimon.

"It's a possibility. But for him to go missing for five years is really puzzling." Agumon replied, before he turned to Takato and said. "I'm sorry, Takato. I promised Guilmon I'd look after you. But I am not sure if I am up to it."

"Sure you will. I knew two Agumon, both who grew into two of the strongest Digimon around, and I believe it will happen with you. Tell you what? I'll accept you as my new partner if you help all of us search for Guilmon at the same time we're fighting those Black Digimon, what'd you say?" Takato said as he held out his hand in a gesture of friendship.

Agumon smiled and grabbed Takato's hand with his own, making the amber coloured Digimon then say. "Yeah. I need to know why Guilmon chose me to begin with."

Takato smiled as he grabbed his goggles and put them on and looked in the mirror.

'I know you're still alive out there, Guilmon. I'm determined to find you, and nothing will stop me, boy!'


	2. Returning to the Digital World

"Okay then is everyone all together?" Henry asked as he looked at the group, consisting of Takato, Agumon, Rika, Renamon, Ai, Mako, Impmon, Ryo, Monodramon, Kazu, Gumdramon, Kenta, MarineAngemon, Suzie, Lopmon, Jeri and Calumon.

"We're all together, but there's one problem. How are we to return to the Digital World?" Kazu asked in a cocky-like manner, making Kenta say. "Yeah, Mr. Wong closed the portal to the Digital World and we all cannot return there."

"Not all the portals." Takato spoke up, causing everyone to look at him, making the brunette add. "I saw the portal still open at Guilmon's old hideout and I haven't told everyone of this because I thought something like this may happen."

"Why didn't you tell us this before?" Ryo asked.

"Like I said, I thought it could come useful in the future." Takato replied.

"Well why are we just sitting around? Let's get going to Guilmon's hideout and see if it's still there" Rika said, which made the others nod in agreement with the Digimon Queen.

-Within Guilmon's shed-

Agumon and Renamon were the first ones to get inside and looked at the place, making Agumon comment. "So this is where Guilmon hid from the humans? It's like looking at an old temple from the past."

"Yeah, it does bring back memories." Renamon replied, letting out a small, sad sigh, before turning to Agumon and saying. "Agumon, see if you can find the portal while I wait for everyone else."

As Agumon was about to enter the gate, he turned back and asked, curiously. "Renamon, do you remember anything about your past?"

Renamon looked at Agumon in confusion.

"Huh? Well, I wanted a strong partner so when Rika got her Blue Card and D-Power, I was wished by Rika to be her partner." Renamon replied, still a little confused by the question.

"I meant before you were summoned by Rika." Agumon told her.

"Oh, well..." Renamon said as she crossed her arms under her breasts. "I know I've been raised by a shadow organisation, hoping to be stronger and be cold-hearted. But then... with all the adventures with Rika and the others, I began to open up. I now accept my friends as who they are. What I hate to see is my friends disappearing one by one, I mean... we already lost Guilmon."

Still curious about her, Agumon then asked. "How'd you feel about Guilmon?"

"Well at first he was a bit of a child and an idiot who didn't know any better. But then as we continued our adventure with Rika, Takato and the others, he did become more powerful. He's more powerful than me. I guess maybe he disappeared because I treated him so horribly in the past." Renamon replied, tearing up slightly, before wiping her eyes with her right arm and saying. "But I won't give up. I will find him and I will apologize for what I've done to him."

'It wasn't your fault that Guilmon disappeared, it wasn't that. It's something worse.' Agumon thought.

As he looked through the gate and opened it, he saw the portal, making him call out. "It's still here! I've found it!"

"Agumon! Renamon! Wait up!" Terriermon called, just as he and the others finally caught up.

Curious, Mako asked. "Did you find it?"

"Yes, it's still here. It's open for business." Agumon replied.

Takato looked through and smiled as he saw the multicolored vortex, before saying. "Yes, it's still here. Just as I thought."

"How long have you noticed that was there?" Rika asked, making Takato say, sounding a little embarrassed. "Six years ago. I didn't want to tell anyone in case Yamaki decided to destroy it or something."

"Well let's enter. Last one in's a rotten Digi-Egg!" Kazu called out in reply, as they all ran in and straight for the portal, heading for the Digital World.

-Moments later-

Takato rose up to find himself back in the Digital World where the landscape was a little barren and the sky was clouded by darkness.

"This is terrible." Henry said, as they all saw the depression the Digital World was in, before he asked. "Did the Black Digimon do this?"

"They did." Terriermon replied, before saying. "I don't know how to put it but before we came to you, Azulongmon gave us some terrible news."

"The Digital World was given power from a certain source. The Digi Crystal" Calumon told his friends, making them look at Calumon, before Suzie asked. "The Digi Crystal? What is that?"

"The Digi Crystal is what gives life to the Digital World. Around five years ago, the Black Digimon stole it." Lopmon explained, which made the Tamers gasp in shock, before she continued her tale. "And without the Digi Crystal, the world has lost it balance. There's no telling what the Black Digimon would do."

"And it gets worse. Without the Digi Crystal, most of the Digimon here cannot defend or Digivolve, let alone fight. However, we don't have that problem since we are connected to you guys." Impmon said.

Hearing that, Ai stated. "Our only choice is to find the Black Digimon and get the crystal back."

"There is a problem. Where are they're hiding?" Mako asked.

"We don't know." Impmon replied, before suggesting. "Maybe Azulongmon would know."

"I hope we find him." Ryo said.

Suddenly, there was a mighty rumble and they all looked up to see Unimon above them ready to attack.

"Aerial Attack!" It yelled, before firing a blast from his mouth, which narrowly missed them, but they knew they had to fight back.

"Careful everyone, don't let it get you wear down!" Ryo called out, before he told Monodramon "Quick, Digivolve!"

Monodramon nodded and Digivolved to Cyberdramon, letting out a fearsome roar, while the other Digimon attacked as a team.

"Desolation Claw!"

"Bada Boom!"

"Bunny Blast!"

"Guardian Barrage!"

"Kahuna Waves!"

"Diamond Storm!"

"Pepper Breath!"

However, even with their combined might, all the attacks missed, in which Unimon flew around and dodged each one, before countering with another Aerial Attack, which knocked all the Digimon off their feet.

"He has an advantage in the air! No wonder their attacks aren't working!" Henry called out, concerned for his friends.

"We have to do something!" Jeri said as the Digimon struggled to get back up, only for Unimon to come straight at the Tamers next.

"Grr... I don't know if it would work but here goes." Takato said as he took out a Blue Card and then called out. "Agumon, let's give it a go. Digi-Modify! Digivolution activate!"

Agumon leapt up as he felt his energy refill his body and then increase, before his form glowed orange

"Agumon, digivolve to..."

As he shed his skin, showing his Data, Agumon soon took on a new version of Greymon that had blue patterns on his helmet, red marks on his body and the Digital Hazard symbol on his stomach.

"Greymon!" He then announced, ready to continue fighting, while Takato and the others were left in awe.

"He did it! He actually digivolved?" Henry gasped, watching as Greymon looked up at Unimon.

"Aerial Attack!" Unimon called out, firing another blast from his mouth, which Greymon dodged with ease as he just moved aside from the blast and then yelled out. "Nova Flame!"

With his attack, Greymon fired a shot of fire from his mouth, striking Unimon and making the Digimon scream and retreat.

"You did it, Greymon!" Calumon cheered in joy, while the other Digimon were impressed by the new Greymon before them.

"I've gotta say, that's amazing. He's new here and already he can Digivolve to his Champion form." Kenta said.

"Don't get comfortable. He is only a test." Came a nasty voice from the cliffside, making everyone turn to see...

"The Black Digimon!" Renamon gasped.

Among the ten members were Black versions of Guardromon, Cyberdramon, Calumon, Impmon, Agumon, Leomon, Terriermon, Lopmon, Renamon and Guilmon, in which the Black version of Guilmon wore a crown like helmet around his forehead, wore a black cloak and had a muscular body.

"So they are our enemies!" Takato snarled as he saw the Black versions of both his Digimon before them, making the leader of the Digimon Tamers wonder to himself.

Why did they appear before them now?


	3. The Black Digimon

The two groups looked at each other, with the Tamers and original Digimon looking at them angrily, while the Black Digimon just stared evilly at them, expect for the BlackRenamon, who just glared.

"So you are the Black Digimon?" Ryo asked.

"And you must be the Legendary Heroes whom defeated the D-Reaper, so what?" BlackCyberdramon mocked.

"That means we can defeat you all so the world can return to normal!" Cyberdramon yelled at his Dark doppelganger, as his anger was getting the better of him.

But hearing Cyberdramon's outburst, BlackTerriermon replied, mocking his enemies. "Humph. You can try but you cannot win."

Renamon snarled at them, before then taking notice of her Black self glaring at her, but at the same time, she sensed a sadness in her, even seeing it in the dark furred vixen's eyes, confusing the foxy Digimon.

"Just what are you're planning with the Digi Crystal? Answer us!" Takato demanded.

"Ah, yes, that. We would've destroyed this world by now, if it weren't for that meddling pest!" BlackImpmon said, clenching his right hand into a fist in anger.

"What do you mean?" Greymon asked, confused by the Dark Digimon's reply.

"Perhaps you like to hear the whole story? You see... we were supposed to be sealed up by the Sovereigns many years ago. But a certain childish fool found our seal one day and freed us unknowingly." BlackLopmon explained

"You mean...?" Rika asked in shock, thinking of one Digimon when the word 'childish was brought up.

"No! You're lying!" Renamon yelled.

"Yes, it was Guilmon who freed us! He let his childish thoughts get the better of him and freed us." BlackGuilmon replied, which shocked and horrified the Digimon Tamers at what they heard.

Remaining in denial, Renamon stated. "No! Guilmon would never do something like this!"

"I am afraid he did, but he didn't know better." BlackGuilmon replied, before he then said. "And after he freed us, we first decided to destroy the Digital World first, but then we also learnt about the Real World and planned to destroy that world too."

"But why the Digi Crystal?" Jeri asked, her tone full of worry and concern for her friends, family and Guilmon.

"It was necessary for our ultimate plan to be complete. We had created a device which would drain the Digi Crystal of its power and use it to destroy both worlds." BlackLeomon said, only to then added in a tone full of aggression and hate. "And we could've succeeded too, if it weren't for Guilmon!"

"Guilmon?" Takato gasped, before he and the others continued to listen.

"He came to us, a different Digimon. He must have felt guilt in his actions and wouldn't let us continue, so he stole the Digi Crystal from us and disappeared!" BlackGuilmon snarled, the mere thought of Guilmon made his rage intensify, wanting nothing more than to see Guilmon torn to shreds.

"And we've been trying to find that little traitor for five years now! He must still have it somewhere! And we will find him and delete him!" BlackAgumon snarled.

The other Digimon looked shocked when they heard the Black Digimon's story, before everyone faced Takato when he sighed in relief and then said. "Then that means Guilmon knows his mistake. He didn't betray us at all and put a clog in your plans! We know he's still our friend! If he's done that to stop you, then we know he's given us a chance to stop you all!"

"You're right, Takato." Rika smiled, as she then stated. "Guilmon isn't the type to betray us. But he is the type who would stand up against those who threaten this world! We'll stop you before you get to Guilmon!"

Renamon sighed in relief, knowing that Guilmon was still on their side, before the vixen Digimon then retained her focus as she and the others turned to face their Dark selves.

"Everyone, go and continue your rampage on the Digital World and find Guilmon at once. I've got these fools" BlackGuilmon ordered his allies who all nodded and then all disappeared through portals of dark energy.

"You expect to defeat all of us?" Impmon asked, before mocking. "You haven't got a chance."

"Heh. I can beat you all in a blink of an eye. In fact I'll just use my hands and my tail to beat you all." BlackGuilmon replied, smirking arrogantly at his enemies.

"He's just toying with us! Renamon, everyone, Digivolve now!" Rika ordered, in which she, Takato, Henry, Ai and Suzie each withdrew a Blue Card and slashed them through their D-Powers.

Now, standing beside Greymon was Kyubimon, Gargomon, Beelzemon, Antylamon, Cyberdramon, Guardromon and MarineAngemon.

"Let's take him down and then go after the others!" Beelzemon yelled as he withdrew his Berenjena shotguns, ready to fight.

"Desolation Claw!" Cyberdramon roared out as he charged at BlackGuilmon with his strongest attack, however, BlackGuilmon just leapt out of the way, shocking Cyberdramon and the others.

And before Cyberdramon could turn around, BlackGuilmon slammed him on his face with his tail, causing him to crash into the mountain.

Ryo gasped as he saw Cyberdramon, who De-Digivolved back to Monodramon as he fell to the ground, defeated.

"No way! He took out Cyberdramon with one tail whack? Just like that?" Kenta gasped in shock.

"Come on. Give me a challenge." BlackGuilmon mocked as he turned to the others, making Beelzemon say "Don't get so cocky with us!"

"Double Impact!" Beelzemon then called out, firing two blasts from his guns.

"Gargo Pellets!" Gargomon added as he fired a barrage of blasts from his machine guns, adding his power to Beelzemon's.

However, even with their combined power, their bullets kept missing the Black Digimon, who then leapt behind them and slammed his clawed arms hard against their backs, causing both Digimon to lose conscious and De-Digivolve back to Impmon and Terriermon.

"Terriermon!" Henry gasped in horror, seeing the pain his Digimon was in.

"No, Impmon!" Ai and Mako called out, concerned for Impmon.

"He's too fast and strong!" Guardomon called out, making BlackGuilmon say in an arrogant reply. "Of course. You should've known you been dealing with the leader of the Black Digimon."

"Leader? You mean... you're the boss?" Takato questioned, shocked at how powerful he was as a mere Rookie.

However, determined to keep their human partner's safe, Kyubimon and Greymon decided to continue and fight.

"Dragon Wheel!" Kyubimon yelled as she rolled around, creating a fire around her body that took form of a dragon, which she then fired.

"Nova Flame!" Greymon roared, unleashing another blast of flames from his maw.

But before the two could collide, the Black Digimon vanished and suddenly appeared behind Kyubimon, grabbing her tails, making her gasp in shock at his speed, before thinking. 'How did he do that?'

However, she was unable to say or do anything as BlackGuilmon then smirked and used his tail to spank Kyubimon's butt six times, causing her to yell in pain before he threw Kyubimon at Antylamon, knocking the pair down and causing them both to De-Digivolve.

"Lopmon!" Suzie called out.

"Renamon!" Rika yelled, concerned for Renamon as she rushed over to her and asked. "Are you alright?"

Seeing his allies being defeated so easily, Takato could only watch as BlackGuilmon appeared before Greymon and slammed his fist into his jaw, causing Greymon to crash to the ground and DeDigivolve back to Agumon.

"Agumon, stand up!" Takato called out, concerned.

Agumon groaned and rose to his feet, stating. "I am fine... I can still fight..."

"So can I..." Renamon stated as she too rose up, rubbing her butt.

"Humph. You two would be easy to defeat, but I shall take my leave for now. I am done playing with you weaklings anyway." BlackGuilmon scoffed, as he then turned to leave.

"BlackGuilmon!"

Turning back, BlackGuilmon looked at Takato, who glared at him, before the brunette stated. "Don't count Guilmon out so easily! Hearing from your story, I have to hear it from his mouth. But we will find him before you and him, me and Agumon will defeat you. That I promise!"

"Hmph. I'll be waiting for that day." BlackGuilmon replied, before he took his leave and disappeared.

"He's gone for now. So the Digi Crystal is safe in Guilmon's hands still." Henry commented, making Agumon say in reply. "Right. Now we've gotta heal the others and then think of a plan to find Guilmon before they do."

"You're right. We have to find him, and fast." Jeri replied, nodding with Agumon's words.

While the others were talking about their next moves and checking on Impmon, Terriemon and Lopmon, Renamon then remembered BlackRenamon's glare earlier on, making her say to her Tamer. "Rika, I can sense that BlackRenamon isn't as dark and evil as the others. I think she is misunderstood. I think she's in pain."

Curious, Rika asked. "Are you sure, Renamon?"

"I don't know. But I have to find her again and talk to her, if I can" Renamon replied, while at the same time her thoughts turned to Guilmon, worried for him.

"Guilmon, I don't know where you are, but I will find you, no matter what." Takato and Renamon both said to themselves in determined tones, unaware the other had said the exact same thing.


	4. A Foxy Fight

Being defeated by BlackGuilmon had taken a lot out of the Digimon Tamers, forcing them too to leave and find a more suitable area for their friends to recover, in which they headed off, in search for anywhere that could take them.

As the sun set, they had just arrived in a small town, filled with various Digimon and buildings, one of which was a hotel, an ideal place to rest, recover and plan their next moves.

-Moments later, after checking in and getting a room-

"I cannot believe we all got beaten so easily." Impmon grumbled as he rubbed his head with an ice pack, while Terriermon, Lopmon and Monodramon felt down in the dumps.

"We just underestimated them. BlackGuilmon may be too powerful but who's to say the others will be?" Lopmon asked, trying to cheer them up.

"She's right. We should focus defeating the others before BlackGuilmon" Jeri said, in which Henry nodded and then replied. "And we also need to get you guys even stronger if we are to stop them, but we did get some good facts."

"That Guilmon has got the Digi Crystal and those villains are searching for him." Agumon said, before facing his Tamer and asking. "Which means we gotta find him before those thugs do, right, Takato?"

Takato nodded in reply, but then noticed someone was missing from their group.

"Rika, where's Renamon?" He asked.

"She went outside for some fresh air." Rika replied in a worried tone for her Digimon partner.

-Just Outside-

Renamon was sitting on the roof, gazing at the moon, while thinking to herself.

'A lot has happened to me since five years ago. I am not myself. Why am I missing Guilmon so much? It's not like I want him back. Am I so worried about him? Do I... miss him? And that Black version of me... why is she so angry at me?' She thought, confused.

However, Renamon must've been thinking out loud, causing a voice to yell at her in reply. "Why? I am so angry at you because you left me a long time ago!"

Renamon jumped and spun around to see BlackRenamon standing before her, glaring down at her.

"It's been a long time, Renamon!" BlackRenamon said, continuing to glare at her good half.

"Long time?" Renamon asked in confusion as BlackRenamon approached her. "What are you're talking about? You're just a Black version of me sealed away."

"Wrong. I am more than that. Did that organisation you grew up in erase your memory?" BlackRenamon snapped.

"My memory? Yeah, they did actually but I was so young back then. What are you saying?" Renamon asked, getting a bit angry from her dark self.

"I am not like the other Black Digimon. I don't care what happens to the Digital World or the Real World. What matters to me is to take my revenge on you!" BlackRenamon told her in a tone full of anger and hate, making Renamon demand. "Revenge on me? What did I do to you?"

"You left me behind!" BlackRenamon shouted out, causing Renamon to lose her glare and look in confusion.

"You are not a warrior Digimon. You are a Vixen Digimon princess from the DigiVixen Kingdom. And your mother and father were the guardians of the Digi Crystal." BlackRenamon stated.

Renamon was shocked to hear that, but BlackRenamon continued. "And I am not your dark clone or anything. In reality, I am your younger twin sister!"

Renamon was even more shocked to hear that.

That she was a princess of an unknown kingdom and the fact that her enemy was actually her sister, making the confused Digimon ask. "But that's impossible! But then why were you sealed along with the other Black Digimon!?"

"A mistake by the Digimon Sovereigns. I never wanted to destroy this world, but they sealed me away because of my fur colour. But BlackGuilmon taught me a lot about revenge and all that. And now I will finally achieve it by deleting you, my sister!" BlackRenamon shouted.

Renamon was horrified to hear BlackRenamon's words, but took a deep breath, calmed down, as she then then asked her sister. "So tell me, if I was a princess... how did I end up with the organisation before I met Rika?"

"Captured, kidnapped and brainwashed. That's what. Your true enemy is the ones who raised you!" BlackRenamon replied, only to then state. "I wanted to save you before I was unjustly sealed away!"

"Tell me something. Our mother and father... are they still alive?" Renamon then asked.

"BlackGuilmon deleted our father, but mother is still alive. In fact, after I delete you, I'll do the same thing with mother." BlackRenamon snarled.

"Not if I can help it! I may be no match for BlackGuilmon, but I'll prove more than a match for you. Let's settle this!" Renamon said in a determined reply, as she got into her fighting stance, making BlackRenamon mimic her sister's actions, before both vixens lunged at each other and slammed their fists into each other's cheek.

-Back to the Tamers-

Rika's worry for Renamon increased when her D-Power suddenly shone, making the Digimon Queen say in shock. "Renamon's in a fight!"

"What!?" Takato asked, as he and Agumon rushed to her, making Rika nod and reply. "Someone is battling Renamon right now. It's gotta be one of those Black Digimon!"

"The others are not completely healed yet so it's up to us now. Let's go!" Takato told her, in which Agumon and Rika nod in reply.

But as they left, Impmon saw them go and decided to follow them.

Dropping the ice pack and ready to redeem his honor.

-Back with Renamon-

Both Renamon and BlackRenamon exchanged punches and kicks, cancelling the other's attacks out.

Renamon then blocked a punch from BlackRenamon and then grabbed both her fists before she leapt into the air, still holding them, flipped over and slammed her tail on BlackRenamon's head.

BlackRenamon let go, rubbing her head before she leapt in the air and yelled out her move, which was similar to Renamon's Diamond Storm, only the diamonds were a dark shade of purple compared to Renamon's clear coloured ones.

Renamon used her tail to swipe the diamond shards away from her before she countered with her attack.

"Diamond Storm!" Renamon yelled out, firing her own diamond shard barrage, which hit BlackRenamon, causing her to fall back to the ground.

"You cannot beat me so why not save yourself the trouble and give up?" Renamon advised, walking up to the fallen form of her sister, who then chuckled.

BlackRenamon then stop up, her form encircled in a dark aura as she replied. "Give up? I think not."

"BlackRenamon Warp Digivolve to... Kuzuhamon!" She announced, shocking Renamon to see BlackRenamon had Digivolved to her Mega form without a human partner or Calumon by her side.

"You can Digivolve without the use of a Tamer?" Renamon had to ask, stunned, which made Kuzuhamon nod and smirk.

"That is correct. Also... Ura Izuna!" Kuzuhamon suddenly yelled, using her staff to smack Renamon across the building.

As Renamon fell from the rubble, she was suddenly struck by Kuzuhamon's Fox Spirit attack, making Kuzuhamon remain in place, smirking wickedly, before her smirk faded when she saw Renamon, who had taken a fair amount of damage from the attack, get to her feet again.

"Will you not realize you're powerlessness? You cannot defeat me now!" Kuzuhamon told her in a bitter tone.

"I will never give up!" Renamon said back, determined not to lose.

"Renamon!" She and Kuzuhamon both heard voices call out, making both turn to see Rika, Takato and Greymon approaching.

"A Black Digimon! She was here!" Greymon snarled.

"Renamon, hold on! I'll give you an hand!" Rika called out, before she exclaimed, offering her Digimon her energy. "Bio-Merge activate!"

Renamon nodded as Rika leapt to her, before both of them were covered by blue light, making the duo announce as one. "Renamon Bio-Merge Digivolve to... Sakuyamon!"

Sakuyamon then stood before Kuzuhamon, making her sister glare at the sudden change in their fight.

"So you kept your Mega form huh? No big deal." Kuzuhamon stated.

"I cannot let you beat me so easily, sister!" Sakuyamon replied.

"Sister?" Rika spoke from within Sakuyamon. "Renamon, what's going on?"

"I'll tell you later." Renamon said to her, as they had a battle to focus on.

"Ura Izuna!" Kuzuhamon leapt up, ready to attack her again.

"Twin Blades of Beauty and of Truth!" Sakuyamon called out in response as she summoned pink rings of energy around herself, creating a barrier of cherry blossom petals that stopped Kuzuhamon's attack.

Watching the fight, Greymon wanted to go in and help, but Takato told him. "No. This is their fight. Let Rika and Renamon handle this."

"Very well." Greymon replied, respecting his Tamer's command and the battle between the Sakuyamon and Kuzuhamon.

As the battle continued, Impmon appeared and saw Kuzuhamon, making him say. "So there was a Black Digimon here?"

"Yes, but I heard Sakuyamon call her 'Sister' a moment ago." Takato replied, confused as to why, as well as puzzling Impmon.

Back with Sakuyamon and Kuzuhamon, the pair clashed at each other with their spears back and forth, before Sakuyamon then knocked her spear out of her sister's hand, leapt back, ready to finish her off.

"Spirit Strike!" Sakuyamon announced, sending multiple fox shaped flames at Kuzuhamon, which struck her down.

As soon as the attack stopped, Kuzuhamon rose again, badly weakened and could only watch as Sakuyamon used her Amethyst Manda to strike the ground in front of her, causing a huge barrier to appear and hit her sister.

Kuzuhamon then fell to the ground and De-Digivolved back to BlackRenamon, which, upon seeing her form, made Impmon's cheeks red and his heart rate increase.

Impmon was turned on by BlackRenamon's appearance.

Her breasts and butt may've been a bit smaller than Renamon's, but she was still attractive.

With the battle over, Sakuyamon reverted back to Rika and Renamon, making BlackRenamon sit up and question. "Well? What are you waiting for? Delete me. I've been defeated."

"I will not." Renamon just said.

Hearing that, BlackRenamon looked up in surprise, surprised further to see Renamon smiling at her. "I don't think you're as evil as the other Black Digimon are. I can still sense the good in you. The conflict. You don't trust the other Black Digimon so why help them destroy both worlds?"

"Tch. You've become so soft-hearted, you know that? I thought the organisation turned you into a heartless-killer. An assassin who use Digimon's Data to become stronger." BlackRenamon snarled.

"It's true, but not anymore. After Rika chose me, I began to open up to people, Rika, my friends, the ones I want to protect, everything. You said it yourself. You tried to save me before you were sealed away by accident. And if we are princesses... I want to know the truth for myself. I think I will go to the DigiVixen Kingdom and recover my past. But until then... please don't give up on yourself. I want to save you." Renamon said.

"Grr... let me live and I'll hunt you down, no matter what." BlackRenamon told her sister in a serious tone.

"Hello, she's sparing you because she sensed the good in you!" Impmon yelled from the distance, which got BlackRenamon's attention.

"She helped even me to overcome my darkness and she'll do the same to you. Besides, you're too beautiful to just be deleted, you know?" Impmon then asked.

BlackRenamon blushed at the words before she closed her eyes and then disappeared.

With BlackRenamon gone, Rika had to ask as she, Takato, Agumon and Impmon join her. "Renamon, are you sure this digimon is your sister?"

"I don't know if I trust her on that but the only person who does know is my mother. So, I think I will find and go to the DigiVixen Kingdom, meet my mother and try to recover my past before I was abducted by the shadow organisation. I have to know." Renamon said in reply.

"Then Agumon, Rika and I will come with you." Takato spoke up, before he said, smiling at Renamon as he spoke. "The others can deal with the Black Digimon while we help you uncover your past. And with any luck, there may be some clues on Guilmon's whereabouts if we go there."

"Thank you all." Renamon replied, smiling back, knowing that she had good friends by her side.

Added to the mention to finding clues to Guilmon's whereabouts.

-The next morning-

"So you four are heading off to that kingdom?" Henry asked, as they were about to split up into parties.

"Yes. We're going to the DigiVixen Kingdom to see if we can find any clues about Guilmon or Renamon's past while you guys try to find and destroy the Black Digimon before they find the Digi Crystal again." Rika replied.

"There should be a portal around here which should take us there." Takato explained, before offering. "And if you need help, contact us right away on our D-Powers."

"Ok. We'll re-group as soon as we get more information. And be careful." Jeri replied.

"You've got it. We'll see you later." Takato said in reply as he, Rika, Agumon and Renamon turned to take their leave, as did the others, who set off on their journey to save the two worlds.


	5. The DigiVixen Kingdom's Past and Legend

After jumping through portal to portal, Takato, Rika, Agumon and Renamon found the lost kingdom of the DigiVixen, which looked like it had seen better days.

Despite the kingdom, buildings around it were all ruined from past battle, but the trees remained, undamaged and very beautiful, each covered with stunning cherry blossoms.

"Apart from the buildings, everything seems so beautiful." Rika had to admit.

"So this is Renamon's true homeland?" Takato asked as he touched one of the destroyed buildings, making the leader of the Digimon Tamers say. "And the Black Digimon were here five years ago, who else would have done this?"

Curious, Agumon asked. "I wonder where all the Digimon are?"

"Probably fled." Renamon replied.

"All were actually defeated in battle. I am the only survivor." A beautiful, female voice replied, making everyone turn to see a Taomon approach the group, only she wore royal clothes.

"I welcome you heroes to the DigiVixen Kingdom, or what was left of it." She then said.

"You're the queen?" Rika asked.

"I am." Taomon replied, before she then saw Renamon and looked shocked.

"Renamon? My daughter? Is that you?" She asked, rushing over to the foxy Digimon, who just looked at her in awe, before she replied. "Mother?"

Taomon then pulled Renamon in for a hug, crying as she said. "Long painful years, I thought we lost you. I am glad to see you safe my dear."

"How'd you know she is your daughter?" Takato asked.

Because of the royal symbol on our hands." Taomon replied, as she showed her a royal symbol on her right hand, which represented a mix of both Yin and Yang and a crown.

"Renamon, give off your gloves and you'll see." Taomon then said.

Renamon did as she was told and took off her gloves, shocked to see the same symbol on her hands, only to then fall to her knees.

'So that's why they don't want me to take off my gloves.' She thought.

"So you are a princess." Takato said, amazed, before asking. "But how did you end up on the organisation before meeting Rika?"

"Long ago the shadow organisation came to our kingdom. They gave me and Renamon's father a choice: Hand over the Digi Crystal or submit. They chose neither and make them retreat. But someone from that group stole Renamon's Digi-Egg and took it away. Then when BlackRenamon was hatched..." Taomon began to explain.

"BlackRenamon?" Agumon gasped, before he asked. "You mean, she is Renamon's sister, not a Dark Digimon double?"

"No. She was tasked with a mission to try to find Renamon. Sadly, she chose the wrong people and travelled with the Black Digimon. They warped her mind, thinking they want to help her but in truth, trying to deceive her. But she didn't know better and thus she was sadly sealed away. The Sovereigns knew that mistake but feared that if we free her, so will the Black Digimon. While we finally found the shadow organisation's hideout, your father deleted them all but soon realised we couldn't find you." Taomon said sadly, almost in tears.

Renamon then asked her mother. "So you lost me for many years?"

"Yes, so what happened to you my dear daughter and how'd you grow up to be such an attractive young lady?" Taomon had to ask.

Renamon told her mother the adventures she had, with her meeting Rika to her battle with the D-Reaper and then to her 'reunion' with BlackRenamon, making Taomon say to her daughter. "I am glad to see you made a lot of friends, Renamon. Even with you as a fight, just remember, you are still a princess at heart."

Renamon's eyes begin to swell up with tears before she hugged her mother. "Oh, mother. I never thought I'd meet you."

Taomon smiled as she hugged her sobbing daughter.

"You've grown much, Renamon." She said, before looking up to Rika and told the Nonaka in a grateful tone. "Thank you for looking after my daughter and making her strong."

"You're very welcome." Rika replied, bowing in respect, before asking. "Did the Black Digimon do this to the kingdom?"

"They did but that was foretold. Come." Taomon said as she and Renamon broke from their embrace and she lead them inside the ruined castle.

"Hieroglyphics?" Agumon asked, seeing various pictures on the walls.

"Yes, they tell a tale of what just happened and what will happen. Now, see here." Taomon said, pointing to a seal opened by a red creature and many shadow forms emerging. "The Black Digimon had indeed escaped, thanks to a very innocent but very curious Digimon child."

'Oh, Guilmon.' Takato thought in sadness as he looked at them, before Taomon then showed them another section of the Hieroglyphics, which displayed BlackGuilmon and the others looking at the two worlds.

"This, tells the Black Digimon plans to destroy both the Real World and the Digital World and then..." Taomon said, showing an image of the Black Digimon as Masters, while the other good Digimon were treated as slaves. "Create a new world where they can rule all over the Digimon."

"So that's their plan?" Rika snarled.

"It is. And they created a huge machine to allow them to do that." Taomon said in reply, as she showed them a huge machine image etched into the wall, before explaining. "But to do so, they need the Digi Crystal. So they came rampaging to this kingdom, slaughtering innocents."

Taomon then showed them the Black Digimon in battle against Taomon and a male Sakuyamon, who were guarding a glowing blue and white crystal, making Takato ask. "So that's the Digi Crystal?"

"My husband tried to stop them but he too was deleted by the leader, BlackGuilmon." Taomon said sadly.

"With the Digi Crystal in sight, they planned to drain the power, making the Digital World weak and then use it's power to destroy the Real World. But just before he could, the innocent red digimon appeared." Taomon then explained, showing the Digimon Tamers another section of the story, where the Black Digimon were confronted by the red familiar digimon.

"Guilmon?" Renamon asked.

"Yes. He came because he knew it was his fault that he freed the Black Digimon and so he came here to make things right." Taomon said, directing Renamon and the others to another Hieroglyphic of Guilmon's angered face while still tearing up.

"He protected me from BlackGuilmon and I told him to take the Digi Crystal to safety. He did so and he ran away with it. As long as the Digi Crystal are in his hands, the Black Digimon cannot continue with their plans." Taomon explained, showing that the next Hieroglyphic was of Guilmon taking the Digi Crystal and escaping.

"Incredible. Did that all really happen five years ago? And you entrusted the Digi Crystal to Guilmon?" Agumon asked, amazed.

Taomon nodded and replied. "Yes. But there is a legend. The red dinosaur digimon will look after the crystal. But he realised as long as he stayed young and curious, he will put the Digital World in danger. He then disappeared in this kingdom somehow to do some serious training. He's doing this right now, training his mind, body and himself in order to undo the damage he has done and destroy BlackGuilmon."

"He's training?" Takato asked, as everyone looked on and then saw a Hieroglyphic of a new, muscular and taller Guilmon, with a brown scarf around his neck blowing in the wind.

"Wait, that's Guilmon?" Rika asked, finding it a little hard to believe that was the same Digimon she knew five years ago.

"And in five hours time, he will return, more powerful and mature than ever. An adult. He spent many days in a room where he spent years of training and soon he will re-emerge more stronger than ever. However, he needs to know that you all had forgiven him as he hasn't forgiven himself." Taomon replied as she showed them the last Hieroglyphics, which consisted of him, Renamon and Agumon together against someone who looked like Gallantmon, only he was adorned in black armour, making Taomon say. "And together, you all must stop BlackGuilmon and his Mega form, ChaosGallantmon."

"He's coming back in five hours time? Then what are we're waiting for?" Takato asked.

"Hold on. It would be best if Renamon go and see him. Only she can talk some sense into him." Taomon interrupted, before she said. "He'd never forgive himself if he saw you, Takato. He'd feel that he had let you down."

"I suppose you're right." Takato replied, agreeing with Taomon and her logic, before instructing. "Renamon, you better go and meet him."

"Of course. Where would I find him?" Renamon asked.

"If you go into the cherry blossom forest, he will come to you there. Go, child. Wait for him to return." Taomon said in reply, making Renamon nod her head, before the foxy Digimon then left, heading fast into the cherry blossom forest.

"I hope she finds him, We need Guilmon for this." Rika said, causing Takto to nod in reply and say. "You're right there, Rika."

"But that isn't all. Come here." Taomon spoke up, before she showed them a secret hieroglyphic featuring both Guilmon and Renamon embracing each other closely, making Taomon explain. "Guilmon will be named the Hero of the Worlds, and he will not just save both world but will claim the love of my daughter, the princess of the worlds. She will offer him her heart and her body and I am confident he will accept her."

"Guilmon and Renamon in love?" Rika asked in surprise as well as Takato, making the brunette say. "Who would have thought?"

"I just hope they can help each unlock their hearts and help them be at peace." Rika said.

"What about you two? If they gonna fall in love what about you?" Agumon asked Takato and Rika, making both of them blush.

"I guess I do, but we'll see how it turns out." Takato said in reply, scratching the back of his head, while Rika nodded.

But as they did, they missed Taomon hiding a small smile, already knowing the answer.

In the cherry blossom forest, Renamon just stood in place staring into the distance, waiting for five hours to pass and for Guilmon to return.


	6. First Strike of the Black Digimon

Meanwhile, the others members of the Digimon Tamers were making their way towards the battleground of the Digital World, searching for any signs of the Black Digimon.

"There should be some around here" Ryo said as he begin to sense his surroundings, while Cyberdramon remained vigilant, making sure they weren't ambushed.

"We've got to find them before they know where Takato and Rika are." Jeri said, making everyone nod and agree with her, except for Henry, who was just staring at the ground, making Jeri ask, concerned for him. "Are you alright, Henry?"

"I am fine, but I cannot stop thinking about those Black Digimon taking on our Digimon's forms. I mean Terriermon and Lopmon have a black version themselves." Henry replied.

"Oh, Henry..." Jeri began to say, wanting to comfort him, but before she could say a word, Terriermon and Lopmon jumped in front of the Tamers, as they saw two blasts being fired at their friends.

"Bunny Blast!" Terriermon called out, before he fired a blast of energy from his mouth.

"Blazing Ice!" Lopmon shouted, causing some ice to shoot from her mouth.

The attacks cancelled the others out, which made Henry, Jeri and the others all turn to see BlackTerriermon and BlackLopmon approaching them.

"And speaking of the Devimon." Terriermon then said, remaining in front of his friends.

"Humph. I thought it would be easier to be rid of you all while you are distracted, but honestly, you keep wanting to fight rough." BlackLopmon said, making Lopmon say back "You shouldn't underestimate us!"

"Oh come on. We all based on you. We know all about you, your likes, your dislikes, your strength, Momentai Terriermon." BlackTerriermon mocked.

"But that doesn't give you the right to treat both worlds like dirt!" Terriermon snarled in reply, making Suzie stand beside her Digimon partner and say. "We know what your plans are and we're not gonna let you complete them!"

"And besides, I thought you guys were out searching for the Digi Crystal" Kazu questioned.

"Searching for that is getting dull and repetitive. And what way to break the boredom is to destroy our enemies while we're at it?" BlackTerriermon asked in reply.

"Fine, destroying you would be the first steps to saving this world!" Impmon said as he and Cyberdramon prepared to fight, only to be stopped by Terriermon and Lopmon, to which Lopmon then said in a serious tone. "No. Let us handle this!"

Terriermon nodded with Lopmon and added. "They're based on us, we destroy them!"

"That's right so let's finish this once and for all. Bio-Merge activate!" Henry called out as he withdrew his D-Power, which glowed glowed, combining his energy with Terriermon.

"Terriermon Bio-Merge Digivolve to… MegaGargomon!" He announced, ready to fight his Dark half.

And while she couldn't Bio-Merge, Suzie had mastered Digivolution, making her call out as she too pulled her D-Power out. "Lopmon, Digivolve!"

"Lopmon digivolve to… Antylamon!" Antylamon called, taking place beside MegaGargomon.

"So be it. We'll just have some fun with you!" BlackTerriermon smirked, before he and BlackLopmon were consumed by the power of their darkness and Dark Digivolved, transforming to BlackMegaGargomon and BlackAntylamon.

"This will be our first battle in ages. Ready, Terriermon?" Henry called from within MegaGargomon.

"Ready! Gargo Missile!" MegaGargomon yelled out as he fired two missiles from his shoulder mounted cannons, only for BlackMegaGargomon to do the exact same move, cancelling the attack out in a powerful explosion.

With the blast, BlackAntylamon used it to her advantage and leapt out from the smoke with her Dark Blade attack prepared, in which Antylamon used her Bunny Blades, locking the pair in a stalemate, before both broke off and began to fight, clashing their blades back and forth.

"Be careful, Antylamon!" Suzie called out, while the others just watched, wanting to assist their friends but respected their wish not to interfere.

Back with BlackMegaGargomon, the Dark Digimon then slammed MegaGargomon with a devastating punch, causing the Mega to stumble back a bit, before BlackMegaGargomon moved in, ready to pummel him further, but was caught off guard when MegaGargomon headbutted him in the face.

BlackMegaGargomon stumbled back a bit, but then he chuckled and said. "Nice. Very nice. But we just getting started. I plan to destroy you after all."

"Yeah, well you will have a hard time trying!" MegaGargomon said back, before he then knocked his Dark half to the ground and grabbed his legs.

"Mega Twister!" BlackMegaGargomon announced as he began to spin around and threw BlackMegaGargomon into the air and knocking him back, making some distance between the duo.

While MegaGargomon had managed to knock back BlackMegaGargomon, BlackAntylamon then saw an opening in her fight and slashed Antylamon in the chest, causing her to stumble from the attack and fall to her knees.

"You're far too weak to stop me. Give up now." BlackAntylamon mocked, glaring down at Antylamon.

"Oh, I could say the same thing about you!" Antylamon said back, before she used her bunny blade and slashed her dark self in the stomach, making her fly back.

Rising to their feet, BlackMegaGargomon and BlackAntylamon glared at MegaGargomon and Antylamon, both of whom looked down at them, which only angered the Black Digimon further.

"You're too cocky with your own strength. You lack the view of battles unlike your allies. This isn't a game." Antylamon told them, making MegaGargomon nod in agreement and add. "Unless you change your tactics, you never beat us."

"Oh don't be so sure." BlackMegaGargomon said in reply, cackling as he and BlackAntylamon rose to their feet, before he stated in a tone full of fury. "You see... we have one last attack that will destroy you all!"

Both Black Digimon began to power up with dark aura, before BlackAntyalmon explained. "We're gonna use all our powers to destroy this entire space. You will never escape this blast, as everything in our path will all be destroyed!"

"What do you...?" Suzie began to ask, somewhat worried, before then Ryo called out. "They're gonna use their last power in an explosion to wipe us all out! Get away you three!"

"Final Explosion!" Both BlackMegaGargomon and BlackAntyalmon yelled, unleashing a huge sphere around themselves that then expanded and consumed the entire area, causing everything in the radius of the attack to explode, which also included MegaGargomon, Antylamon and the others, who were caught in it, as everything turned to white.

With their devastating attack, a huge cloud of dust erupted around the area, while BlackTerriermon and BlackLopmon, landed to the ground, exhausted in using all their powers.

"It may have costed us some energy, but at least this is the end of those Tamer brats." BlackTerriermon smirked evilly.

However, his face turned to shock to see MarineAngemon and Calumon used a shield to protect the others, while Antylamon shielded Suzie and MegaGargomon remained standing, protecting his friends.

Seeing that they had survived, BlackTerriermon got out. "Impossible!"

"If that was your big finale, you wasted it, big time." MegaGargomon replied.

"Thank you all." Jeri said in a grateful tone, smiling at MarineAngemon and Calumon as they lowered their shield, causing Calumon to smile back and reply. "No worries."

"Thanks Antylamon." Suzie said to her Digimon partner, who then lowered her guard and smiled at her, before glaring to the dark pair, which caused BlackLopmon to question in a shocked tone. "How is this possible? We put all our power into that blast!"

"You cannot rush to win a battle. A fight is where we give it all we've got and use a strategy to help us win." Antylamon replied.

"Which means unfortunately for you two, that little explosion only succeeded in ticking us off!" MegaGargomon added, as his gun turrets opened up, while Antylamon braced herself, ready to finish what their Black copies had failed to do.

BlackLopmon stepped back in horror as Antylamon then dashed in front of her.

"Mantra Chant!" She yelled as her body tissue hardened to match the level of Chrome Digizoid, which she then fired in a great blast that struck through BlackLopmon, making her scream out before she was deleted.

"Mega Barrage!" MegaGargomon announced in a strong voice, before he fired all his missiles at BlackTerriermon, who tried to flee, but the missiles were too fast to avoid, causing a huge explosion to consume BlackTerriermon, making him scream too as he was deleted from the blast.

Seeing the battle was over, both MegaGargomon and Antylamon reverted back to Terrriermon, Henry and Lopmon, in which Henry and Suzie picked them up.

"You done it, Terriermon! We won against our first battle against the Black Digimon." Henry smiled, proud of his Digimon partner, who smiled back and replied. "Momentai. They weren't much of a challenge."

"No but I bet the others are more dangerous than them. They are only cocky." Impmon then said in a serious tone, hating to kill their victory but needed to say the truth.

"Agreed." Lopmon said in reply, before she then saw in the distance and saw BlackImpmon, BlackRenamon and BlackCyberdramon enter the portal, making her call out. "Look! A Black version of Impmon and Cyberdramon, as well as Renamon's sister. They all just leapt through that portal!"

"And we better follow them!" Henry said, taking charge with Takato gone. "Come on."

Following Henry, the Digimon and the Tamers all leapt into the portal after them, unaware that the portal was leading them all right to the DigiVixen Kingdom, where another battle was to ensure the already damaged kingdom.


	7. The Hero's Return

Four hours had passed, but Renamon, maintaining her patience thanks to her training, was still standing in her spot in the cherry blossom forest, looking into the distance as she awaited Guilmon's return.

As Renamon waited in the cherry blossom forest, Takato, Agumon and Rika had remained in the castle with Taomon, waiting too.

However, tensions arose when the group saw three figures approaching them.

"Black Digimon? Here? Now?" Rika questioned, before she, Takato and Agumon stepped forward, ready to protect Renamon's mother as they got ready to face BlackImpmon, BlackCyberdramon and BlackRenamon.

BlackRenamon was shocked to see them, while BlackImpmon and BlackCyberdramon just glared at them.

"You three? We've come to defeat the DigiVixen Queen since she knows where the Digi Crystal and Dino Boy are. Tell us where they are and we'll let you walk away." BlackImpmon told them, making Takto say back in a defensive and determined tone. "There's no way we're gonna do that because we'll stop you instead!"

"Humph. Just Agumon to battle us? Where is your sister, BlackRenamon?" BlackImpmon then questioned BlackRenamon. "You said she was here."

BlackRenamon just remained silent as she was distracted, thinking about what Renamon and Impmon's had told her.

"You're a Black Digimon! Prove yourself useful and destroy them!" BlackImpmon then ordered.

"Not so fast!" A familiar voice called out, making the three Black Digimon turn to see the other Tamers appear from behind them, before Impmon and Cyberdramon stepped forward.

"We're here to stop you as well!" Impmon said.

"Guys!" Takato called out as he saw them, part of him glad to see them, while part of him was worried what could happen if they tried to face the Dark Digimon.

"We've already defeated BlackTerriermon and BlackLopmon." Terriermon said, making Cyberdramon roar out. "And we will destroy you too!"

"We have to buy time. We only have an hour left." Rika whispered to Takato, who nodded in reply.

"Agumon, you ready?" Takato asked, in which his new partner nodded as Takato withdrew a Blue Card and his D-Power.

"Digi-Energise! Matrix Digivolution activate!" He called out, slashing his Blue Card into his D-Power and causing Agumon to call out as he underwent another level of Digivolution. "Agumon Digivolve to... Greymon!"

"Greymon Matrix Digivolve to..." Greymon called as he then took on a new form, different from MetalGreymon and RizeGreymon, in which he gained a new type of armour on his chest, six angel-like wings spread from his back, while a golden helmet adorned his head.

"HolyGreymon!" He announced in a proud and powerful tone.

"We'll join you as well. Bio-Merge activate!" Ryo called out as he and Cyberdramon Bio-Merged to Justimon.

Thanks to Ai and Mako's power, Impmon then summoned his strength to become Beelzemon, before excelling to his Blast Mode.

"So that is how it's gonna be? Fine. We'll destroy you first and then Queen Taomon!" BlackImpmon exclaimed, before letting his dark power transform him to DarknessBeelzemon, while BlackCyberdramon Dark Warp Digivolved to InJustimon, the dark form of Justimon and a symbol of all things wicked and impure.

However, BlackRenamon didn't even decide to fight as she then leapt back to watch the action, while distracted by her thoughts.

Staring off, Beelzemon readied his blaster as fast as he could and got ready to take down his Dark doppelganger.

"Corona Blaster!" Beelzemon called out as he fired a powerful shot from his Blaster, only for DarknessBeelzemon to do the same.

"Death Blast!" DarknessBeelzemon yelled, firing a dark version of Beelzemon's attack at his, cancelling the attacks out.

However, DarknessBeelzemon then saw HolyGreymon behind him and used his Holy Arrows, in which he fired a barrage of dart-like feathers from his wings that DarknessBeelzemon barely dodged.

"Justice Burst!" Justimon called out, firing orbs of lightning from his Blitz Arm.

"Injustice Burst!" InJustimon countered, firing his own blast, making Ryo think he needed another method to defeat the Black Digimon.

Back with DarknessBeelzemon.

DarknessBeelzemon then turned his attention to HolyGreymon, withdrawing his shotgun at Takato's new Digimon partner.

"Dark Impact!" He yelled, firing blast after blast from his gun.

But, with his speed, HolyGreymon shot into the air, avoiding one of DarknessBeelzemon's attacks.

However, being in the sky left himself open, allowing DarknessBeelzemon to shoot up and end his fight with his Darkness Claw.

"Look out!" Takato called out.

"Flame Shot!"

Suddenly a burst of flame-like missiles hit DarknessBeelzemon, causing him to crash back to the ground, leaving the Tamers curious as to who had interfered in the battle between good and Dark.

"Who did that?" Jeri then asked.

HolyGreymon turned to see a female Flamedramon behind him.

She almost had the same figure as Renamon, except her breasts were an E-Cup size.

"Flamedramon!? what are you're doing here?" HolyGreymon asked, concern filled his tone.

"I came to find you. I know I sensed your presence so I came as fast as I could!" Flamedramon replied, sounding highly worried for him.

Seeing the pair, Rika then interrupted and asked. "You know her?"

"Hehehe. Well she is the Digivolved version of Veemon, she and I go way back." HolyGreymon said in reply, making Flamedramon speak up and say. "I'm his wife."

Hearing that, everyone just stared at her.

"His wife!?" Terriermon then got out, stunned.

"Did you say you're his wife?" Kazu and Kenta questioned together.

"Not yet, but I will be." Flamedramon replied with a smile.

"OOOooooohhhh!" Henry and the other humans said.

"Wait... Does that mean you two are engaged?" Jeri asked in a curious tone, making HolyGreymon scratch the back of his head and reply. "It's a long story but we'll tell you everything when this battle is over."

"So another worm has appeared." Injustimon then snarled at Flamedramon, before he stated. "You'll pay for interfering!"

"I second that." DarknessBeelzemon said, ready to blast Flamedramon and the Tamers into oblivion.

Beelzemon snarled at DarknessBeelzemon, ready to fight back and protect those he had grown to love like family, before he stopped when he felt a surge of energy, making him question in amazement. "What is that? A powerful aura has appeared. It's even greater than mine."

"You're right. It's huge. I thought only BlackGuilmon had a huge power like that." Flamedramon said, as she and HolyGreymon sensed it too.

"Whatever it is, it's not evil, but it sure is huge!" Terriermon said as he and the other Digimon looked around.

BlackRenamon sensed it too and was shocked.

Takato's D-Power then glowed red, in which as Rika and Takato were the only two who noticed the change in his D-Power's strength, making Rika smile and say. "It has to be him."

"Yes. Everyone! It's Guilmon! That power you sense is from him! He has returned!" Takato called out.

"What? Guilmon?" Beelzemon questioned, stunned from the power he could sense, while HolyGreymon and Flamedramon smiled.

"It's about time." HolyGreymon commented, before saying. "Now we just have to fight them off until he gets here."

-With Renamon-

At the same time, the leaves of the cherry blossom then flew around in the wind as the foxy Digimon then sensed a huge power coming from her direction.

The cherry blossoms flew around her and then in the clearing, was a figure is seen walking towards her in the distance.

But there's no forgetting the red skin, bat-like ears and the face that Renamon recognised at once.

Guilmon had returned, only now he was an inch taller than Renamon and his body was now more muscular and well toned.

He had lost all his child-like features and his face looked more serious and handsome.

He lost his fat stomach and now had well-developed stomach and muscular chest.

His arms and legs were all muscular, which had cross-like bandages on his hands and over his lower arms, while draped around his neck was a torn brown scarf that blew in the wind.

And in his hand, was a white and blue crystal.

Guilmon then stopped when he saw Renamon as the two stood a distance from each other while the cherry blossoms flew around them.

Guilmon was surprised to see how much Renamon changed, due to her breasts and her sexiness all still showing, but not so much as how surprised Renamon was when she saw him.

"Renamon?" He asked, his voice now changed over the years too.

Renamon got over the shock as she sighed, slightly dreamily, before she smiled warmly and said. "Long time no see, Guilmon. We've been worried about you."

"We?" Guilmon asked.

"The others are here. Takato, Rika, Agumon, everyone. They came to help us defeat the Black Digimon and find you." Renamon explained as she began to walk forward towards him, making Guilmon step back and say. "Why'd you come here? I don't want to be found."

"You don't know this, but this is my home." Renamon told him, still walking towards him, her breasts swaying side to side by each step.

"And I am the princess. I had to find you." She added, which amazed Guilmon, only for him to look away and reply, ashamed of himself. "Then you know what I've done, five years ago? I cannot expect to be forgiven for what I've done."

However, to the surprise of Guilmon, Renamon then put a hand to his face and made him look at her, showing the seriousness and care in her azure eyes.

"We don't blame you. Not once. You did not know about that seal. Neither did we. But I heard so much about what you've been doing. I'm grateful that you protected mother." Renamon said as she then put her arms around Guilmon's waist, as the foxy Digimon then told Guilmon, her tone saddened. "I should be the one who should apologize, for what I've done to you in the past."

"What do you mean?" Guilmon asked as one of his hands wrapped around her waist, unknown to him.

"I treated you so horribly in the past, but now I want to be beside you. Please, as the Vixen Princess of the Digital World, please forgive me and please help me and my friends." Renamon replied, blushing as she spoke from being so close to Guilmon and his muscular body, allowing her to take in his scent.

Guilmon sighed before he reached his other hand out, stroked the back of Renamon's head and gave her a small smile.

"I do forgive you for that. I don't really want to be found but I am glad you did." Guilmon replied in an honest tone, before saying. "Very well. Let's go home, together."

Renamon smiled happily as she then pulled herself into a hug with Guilmon, which shocked the bearer of the Digital Hazard mark at this as he never thought he would ever get hugged by Renamon.

"I missed you." Renamon confessed, tearing up a bit, which made Guilmon then lose his shock, close his eyes and return the hug.

"Yeah, me too." He replied, embracing Renamon, which filled her body and heart with a great warmth.

After the hug, Guilmon picked up the Digi Crystal and showed it to her.

"This is what the Black Digimon are after. I have to look after it at all costs." Guilmon told Renamon, making her nod, before suggesting. "Takato is here so he can put it in his backpack."

About to reply, the pair were forced to stop their conversation when they heard explosions coming from within the kingdom.

"The Black Digimon are here? They must be here for my mother!" Renamon gasped in alarm.

However, Guilmon remained calm and put his hand on her shoulder.

"No they won't. Agumon, Veemon, Impmon and Cyberdramon are with them right now. And it's time I join the battle." Guilmon replied.

Renamon smiled happily at Guilmon's words, before she then grabbed his hand and both ran back to the kingdom.

And, as they ran, Guilmon thought. 'It's time to show these creeps what five years of training can do.'


	8. The Fruits of Training

DarknessBeelzemon and Injustimon were still battling Beelzemon, HolyGreymon, Flamedramon and Justimon, finding it harder than they had expected to take them down.

"Fist of the Beast King!" Beelzemon then called out, using the power he had absorbed from Leomon to deliever a powerful punch at DarknessBeelzemon who jumped back and dodged it.

"Holy Blaster!" HolyGreymon announced as he fired a blast of pure energy from his canon.

"Flame Fist!" Flamedramon called out, assisting HolyGreymon as she unleashed several fireballs from her gauntlets.

Both attacks hit DarknessBeelzemon, causing him to crash to the ground.

"Thunderclap!" Justimon announced, using his the Accel Arm to slam into the ground, generating shockwaves that hit Injustimon.

"Impossible! How can we be losing to these weaklings?" Injustimon questioned, making DarknessBeelzemon reply in a confident and arrogant tone. "Relax. They're almost out of power. Once they De-Digivolve, we got them!"

"He's right. We're fighting for so long we about to lose what energy we have left. But we won't give up!" HolyGreymon called out..

"You fools!" DarknessBeelzemon said back, as he was about to use his ultimate attack when...

"DarknessBeelzemon! Injustimon!"

Both evil Digimon suddenly turned to see Guilmon walking towards them, the Digi Crystal was in Renamon's arms as she walked beside him.

"You were searching for me right?" Guilmon asked, as he then announced. "Well here I am."

"You!? So you finally revealed yourself?" Injustimon snarled, angered to see the Digimon who had put their plans on hold for so long, while the Tamers, but out of all of them, Takato, were glad to see him again.

"Guilmon!" Takato called out happily, making Guilmon look at Takato with a small smile and reply "Long time no see, Takato."

"Hey boss. What took you so long?" HolyGreymon asked, taking his attention off the fight and to the red dragon Digimon.

"That's... Guilmon?" Terriermon managed to say, as he, just like most of the Digimon Tamers were surprised to see the child-like Digimon they knew all grown up so quickly.

Injustimon then saw the Digi Crystal in Renamon's hands, making him yell at her. "The Digi Crystal! Give that to us right now!"

"It's not for you and you shall never have it!" Renamon said back, determined not to let such a power fall into the hands of such evil.

"Then we shall delete you and take it from you! Voltage..." Injustimon said, about to use his dark version of Voltage Blade when Guilmon suddenly sprung before him and powered up his fist, surrounding it in an aura of flame.

"Pyro Blast!" Guilmon exclaimed as he opened his hand into Injustimon's chest, causing a blast of flame to consuming Cyberdramon's Dark self and causing him to scream out as he was deleted in a flash.

"What!?" DarknessBeelzemon gasped, shocked to see his comrade destroyed by a single move, before he then glared at Guilmon, who stood up and glared back.

Seeing Guilmon's attack, reverting back to Impmon and Cyberdramon, the duo stepped back, watching on in shock and surprise.

"I don't believe this! After all that trouble they gave both of us, he just deleted him with one attack!" Impmon said in awe.

-Back at the Black Digimon's hideout-

BlackGuilmon sensed something in the distance, while the other Black Digimon turned in confusion.

"What's wrong Boss?" BlackAgumon asked.

"Those pests have succeeded in destroying BlackTerriermon and BlackLopmom, but..." BlackGuilmon said, before adding. "But now Guilmon has returned and he already destroyed BlackCyberdramon."

"He's what!? He's back?" BlackCalumon asked.

"And his power is now equal to that of yours." BlackAgumon said, causing BlackGuilmon to snarl and reply. "I had a feeling he might return more powerful. He dosen't seem to be the type to let despair get to him so easily."

"So what now? He's going to be a huge threat to us." BlackLeomon said.

"Well then... we just have to come up a way to get the Digi Crystal. By using the Digimon Princess." BlackGuilmon said in reply as a wicked smirk appeared on his face.

-Back at the DigiVixen Kingdom-

"H... how did you get so powerful?" DarknessBeelzemon questioned, still in shock.

"Incredible." Veemon said as she and Agumon also reverted back to their Rookie Levels to conserve energy.

"I had no idea the Hero of Both Worlds would be so powerful." She then commented.

Hearing Veemon's comment, Terriermon asked. "Hero of both worlds?"

"His title." Rika called to the others, before saying. "We'll explain to you all afterwards."

BlackRenamon was shocked to see Guilmon's power as she stared at DarknessBeelzemon, before she then leapt in front of the pair.

"Sister!?" Renamon questioned, shocked to see her.

"What are you're doing?" DarknessBeelzemon asked in anger.

"Listen, I am been thinking about this. What if we were the wrong ones? What if we talked this over with the Sovereigns and come up with some kind of agreement and not destroy the worlds?" BlackRenamon advised as Guilmon looked at her.

"You fool! You allowed your sister to warp your mind! We are not like those weaklings! We want to rule all over them all and make them our slaves! We are superior!" DarknessBeelzemon told her, his tone remaining as aggressive as ever.

"Then you lost yourself an ally. I will not help you do this anymore!" BlackRenamon said back.

"You traitor!" DarknessBeelzemon roared, as he brought up his cannon.

"Chaos Flare!" He yelled, blasting BlackRenamon, causing her to scream and fall back, only to be caught by Impmon.

"BlackRenamon!" He called as he tried to wake her up.

However, she didn't wake, but he checked her pulse, Impmon sighed and said. "Good. She's still alive."

"Not for long!" DarknessBeelzemon roared as he prepared another blast, only to then stop when Guilmon punched him to the ground.

"Guilmon! Take him out!" Renamon called out.

"You Black Digimon have no respect for your allies as much as your enemies. And that will cause you your demise!" Guilmon told him as he then opened his maw and announced. "Pyro Sphere X10!"

Guilmon then fired a huge Pyro Sphere from his mouth that hit DarknessBeelzemon, causing a huge tornado of flame to erupt and consume him, defeating the Dark Digimon and reducing their numbers further.

"Guilmon, you did it!" Rika called out, amazed, before she, Takato, Renamon, Agumon and Veemon rushed over to him.

"It's great to see you again, boy!" Takato cheered as he hugged Guilmon who hugged his Tamer back.

Lopmon then turned to Veemon, noticing exposed breasts and beautiful eyelashes, before asking. "So you're Agumon's girlfriend?"

"Yes, and I am his engaged one as well." Veemon nodded and replied, before she said as she bowed, "It's nice to meet all of you."

"But how did this happen?" Takato asked as he turned to Agumon.

"Well it's a long story, but we'll happily explain." Agumon said, blushing a bit.

"And you can tell us what happened to you these last five years, Guilmon. How'd you get so strong and what do they mean by Hero of both worlds?" Impmon asked.

"Sure thing. I better explain anyway." Guilmon replied, before facing Agumon and saying. "Agumon, you first."

"Well, three years ago, after I was chosen by Guilmon to be Takato's Digimon, I have begun to train in order to be a good partner to Takato. Then one day, I saw some thug Digimon terrorising someone." Agumon told them.

-Flashback: 3 years ago-

Within the Digital World, Agumon looked down to see some Scubamon teasing someone, who had been tied to a tree.

"I decided that enough was enough so I had to do something." Agumon explained, narrating as flashback Agumon then leapt off the rock he was standing on, making the Scubamon turn their attention to him.

"Pepper Breath!" Agumon called out, unleashing several shots of fire, which destroyed all of the Scubamon.

With them defeated, Agumon then rushed to see Veemon tied to a tree, crying and words were drawn on her body, such as 'slut, whore and skank'.

"I was harassed by those Scubamon." Veemon spoke up, continuing the tale. "They thought I was some sort of slut, just to be used. However, Agumon rescued me and help me get better."

Next we see Agumon helping wash the words off Veemon in the lake until she was clean.

"Thank you so much." Veemon thanked him and then asked in a curious tone. "But why did you help me?"

"I couldn't let them do this to you. You're very beautiful and I hate to see you treated like that" Agumon replied.

"T... thank you. Those are the nicest words I ever heard." Veemon said in reply, unable to help but smile at Agumon's kindness.

Agumon then picked up a flower, gave it to her and stated. "So whatever happens, I will always protect you no matter what."

Veemon smiled and then had to ask. "Say, Agumon. Can we make a promise?"

"Yeah? What is it?" Agumon asked.

"Two years from now, can we... get married? I've always dreamed about being married, especially to someone as wonderful as you." Veemon replied admittedly.

"What? That's a bit much. But... alright. I promise." Agumon promised as he hugged her, making Veemon smile and hug him back.

-End flashback-

"After that promise, I told Veemon to hide from the Black Digimon while I went in search for Takato." Agumon then said.

"But I couldn't hide for long. I found a way to Armour Digivolve into Flamedramon and tried to find Agumon. And I found him here." Veemon told the Digimon Tamers, making Jeri wipe her tear filled eyes as she replied. "That's so romantic."

With the answers about Agumon and Veemon's past answered, Takato showed his friends the Hieroglyphics of the legend that Taomon had showed them.

"So you are a princess?" Lopmon asked Renamon.

Renamon nodded in reply,remaining to keep her hold of the Digi Crystal, before she said. "And only we and Agumon are the only ones who can stop BlackGuilmon."

Impmon, who was still taking care of BlackRenamon, then said to Guilmon in a jealous tone. "I cannot believe you are the Hero of Both Worlds."

"To be honest, I don't I deserve that title" Guilmon said, still doubtful due to his past actions.

"So Guilmon, what happened to you these five years?" Takato asked.

"Well, count five with two more years, I haven't seen you all for seven years." Guilmon told them in reply, causing Rika to ask. "Seven!?"

"So what happened Guilmon?" Renamon asked, not caring about the time, but about the Digimon.

"I'll explain as much as I can." Guilmon replied, ready to reveal his past to his friends.


	9. Guilmon' Past

-Flashback five years ago-

A young Guilmon just sat in sadness, for a seal in the cave had been opened and the Black Digimon had been freed.

"Five years ago, I accidently freed the Black Digimon because of the seal. My curiosity got the better of me. I was still just a kid, but I knew I had to do something." Guilmon explained as his past self then looked up, still saddened, but he knew what he has to do.

"I decided to bring myself to stop the Black Digimon. It's my fault that they were freed and thus it was my responsibly to set things right. But I also thought I betrayed myself at being Takato's Digimon, so I went to find someone who could replace me for being his Tamer. That is when I met Agumon." Guilmon then said.

The next scene showed Guilmon and Agumon meeting together.

"Huh? You want me to replace you as Takato's partner?" Agumon asked in surprise.

"Yes, Guilmon does." Guilmon replied.

"But why? I don't understand." Agumon asked, confused, before saying. "You and he are so powerful together. There's no way I can take your place, Boss."

"Because Guilmon has done something very bad. Guilmon must do something about that and fix problem Guilmon caused." Guilmon replied and then said, reaching out to Agumon. "Agumon take Guilmon's place as Takatomon's partner. Please, for Guilmon?"

"But Boss..." Agumon began to say, only for Guilmon to place his right hand to his belly.

"Guilmon give Agumon some of Guilmon's power." Guilmon said as a red aura appeared around his hand, which he then brought to Agumon's stomach, causing a Hazard symbol to appear on the amber coloured Digimon's stomach. "Guilmon must go, Agumon take care of others."

And before Agumon could say another word, Guilmon then left, making Agumon look at the new marking on his stomach and nod, seeing it as a new responsibility and a show of respect from the red dragon Digimon, to which Guilmon then said. "After I gave part of Takato's power to Agumon, I began to search for BlackGuilmon and the others. I then followed them to the DigiVixen Kingdom."

Guilmon hid behind a section of fallen debris, watching as the BlackGuilmon had just defeated and deleted Sakuyamon, had Queen Taomon captured and were reaching for the Digi Crystal.

"They were trying to steal the Digi Crystal. I overheard their plans." Guilmon then narrated.

"Tell me. What do you plan to do with the Digi Crystal?" Taomon ordered as she was being restrained by BlackAgumon and BlackLeomon.

"We have built a machine to allow us to drain the power of the Digi Crystal to weakened the Digital World and also all the Digimon and then fire it's deadly laser to destroy the Real World. Once the Digital World is weakened, we shall enslave all the Digimon with our dark power and make them work for us in making the Digital World our own world, a world full of despair and darkness." BlackGuilmon said in a wicked reply, shocking Taomon at their evil plans for domination and destruction.

Guilmon teared more at the thought of Takato and the others in peril.

"But enough was enough. I had to do something." Guilmon told his friends, before the bearer of the Digital Hazard mark then glared, still crying as he came out from his hiding place.

"BlackGuilmon!" He yelled, making all the Black Digimon then face him, causing BlackImpmon to mock. "Oh look who's here? The little red dino who freed us."

"Guilmon's fault that you are freed. Guilmon stop you!" Guilmon shouted in reply, making BlackAgumon smirk and say. "You stop us? You're too weak to defeat us. You're just a child."

But Taomon, gazing upon Guilmon, sensed something in Guilmon's soul and called out to him.

"Little one! If you want to stop them, take the Digi Crystal and go somewhere safe! I shall meet up with you later!" She called to him, making Guilmon look at the crystal and then to Taomon, in which the red dragon Digimon then nodded and rushed towards it.

"Stop!" BlackTerriermon called out as they all were about to attack him, only for Guilmon to dodge each one attack, before he met up with BlackGuilmon, pushed his Dark half out of the way and grabbed the Digi Crystal.

"Go! Run! I meet up with you soon!" Taomon called out, making Guilmon nod and ran away, holding the crystal close to his chest.

"Get him, you fools! Don't let him get away!" BlackGuilmon ordered in rage, making his Dark minions, as well as BlackAgumon and BlackLeomon, who let go of Taomon in anger of what Guilmon had done.

However, Guilmon ran so fast, determined not to let the Digi Crystal fall into the hands of evil, he soon lost them.

"I have secured the Digi Crystal and found a good hiding place in a secret cave. However, while I hid, I began to realise. No matter what I do, I will always be a small child. But then Taomon appeared." Guilmon explained, before his past self then saw Taomon, along with a different Leomon, wearing a brown scarf, appear in the cave.

"Little one. You stopped the evil one's plans for now, but they now targeted you and won't rest until they find you." Taomon warned, making Guilmon say back. "Guilmon must stop them! Guilmon has to get stronger, but Guilmon too young."

"Not necessary. You can grow more stronger if you train. Here, there is a secret room deep in this cave where you can spend days of training in a year. Also, we can help you grow more stronger and mature. Leomon here will train you himself. After you, you are the hero in the legend." Taomon replied, making Guilmon ask, his tone full of surprise. "Guilmon is hero?"

"That's right." Leomon replied, before saying. "You may not know but you are the Hero of Both Worlds. However, you're too young to be one. But we can help you grow in a more mature person. Look in the digi crystal and you can see your future."

Guilmon looked deep in the crystal, and saw a more adult, muscular and mature version of himself.

Knowing he had to become this Guilmon, Guilmon nodded, determined to achieve such power and defeat the Black Digimon.

"Very well. I shall train with you here." Leomon said to Guilmon, before he faced Taomon.

"Your majesty. Go and wait for his friends to come. They may be searching for him as we speak." Leomon said in a serious tone, making Taomon nod in understanding.

Guilmon was shocked, causing him to say. "But Guilmon don't want to be found!"

"Relax. It'll take five years for them to find this place. But the legend states you must join your friends again. Though I have lost my daughter who was a princess a long time ago." Taomon said, saddened at the memory of losing her daughter.

Guilmon was shocked to hear what he had heard, in which he put two and two together and asked. "Daughter? Queen mean Renamon? Renamon princess?"

Hearing that, Taomon gasped, before she had to ask, hoping Guilmon may be the key to being reunited with her taken child. "You know her?"

"Yes. Renamon friend of Guilmon but..." Guilmon replied, looking down, still ashamed at the evil he had released and the dangers he had put his friends and both the Real World and Digital World in.

"Then that makes you more close to your title than you know. I am glad you know my daughter. Now, keep the crystal safe and start your training right away" Taomon said, smiling at Guilmon, before she took her leave.

"And thus, my training began. Leomon helped me improve my knowledge and speech first. I kept reading countless books and memorising every knowledge there is. I even learnt the secret of Digivolving. Then four years later, I had aged a bit but now it's time for me to do some proper training." Guilmon explained, showing his past self was seen reading books and writing on a blackboard, while Leomon watched.

And as time went on, Guilmon began to grow.

He was slightly taller before he and Leomon had met, before Leomon brought him into the special room for further training.

"I trained for the remaining year but in that room, felt like three years. Leomon helped me brush on my fighting skills, help me train hard as possible." Guilmon said, his past self was on the ground, lifting up huge weights with both hands, while lifting little ones tied to his legs, before his training changed to him dragging behind a huge rock which was tied up and wrapped around his chest.

Through his training, Guilmon was sweating a lot, but continued to make progress as his stomach slimmed down, impressing Leomon at how far and quickly Guilmon was growing.

As time went on Guilmon and Leomon sparred a lot, exchanging punches and kicks, though Leomon did get the upper hand most of time.

But as time passed, Guilmon grew as tall as Leomon and managed to lay some hits back.

With his skills improved, as well as seeing that his arms and legs were more muscular, Leomon smiled, proud of Guilmon and his development.

The next day, Leomon saw Guilmon had started to train solo, in which he saw Guilmon's hands covered in blood as he was punching huge rocks and not soon stopping.

But concerned for him, Leomon managed to convince Guilmon to stop so he could wrap Guilmon's hands in bandages in a cross-like style.

"Soon... I was finally more powerful enough to deal with those Black Digimon." Guilmon said as he and Leomon finally walked out of the room, with Guilmon's more mature and muscular body revealed, and the Digi Crystal still in his possession.

"But before we return to the Queen, Leomon and I took one small task. We had to put our skills to a final test. We ran into a Piedmon, who came to assassin the queen." Guilmon then said, remembering fighting Piedmon, who used his knife to slay Leomon, causing Guilmon to defeat Piedmon with a powerful clawed strike through the clown's chest.

"Leomon didn't survive." Guilmon told his friends in a saddened tone as his past self rushed to Leomon's side, making Leomon look up and smile weakly. "You've gotten more powerful... Now since you can handle someone like Piedmon by yourself, even as a Rookie... I'm so proud of you..."

"Master Leomon... we already lost Jeri's... you can't go too..." Guilmon said in sadness, pulling Leomon close and holding him.

"Don't let the despair of me get to you... You know what you have to do, Hero of both Worlds... Save the worlds... and defeat BlackGuilmon... that is your destiny..." Leomon said, his ending words before he burst into countless Data particles, leaving his brown scarf behind.

With Leomon gone, Guilmon looked saddened for a moment, but then he nodded in reply and picked up the scarf.

"I fight for all of us. Watch me, Master Leomon." Guilmon said as he put the scarf around his neck and then tied the ends together in a last show of respect to the one who had helped make him the Digimon he now was.

"With Leomon's words in my heart, I prepared to return to return to the Queen. However, the first one I saw on my return..." Guilmon explained, a past copy of his being was walking through the cherry blossom forest, where he then saw Renamon before him.

"... was you, Renamon."

-End flashback-

"And that was my story." Guilmon then said, ending his tale and leaving most of the Digimon Tamers surprised at what Guilmon had done and been through, before Henry spoke up and asked. "So that's why you disappeared for five years?"

"Training to defeat those Black Digimon. You must be determined." Terriermon commented in an impressed tone.

Takato smiled, not only from seeing how strong Guilmon had gotten, but to see his Digimon back, making the brunette say. "And with the gang back together now we can defeat the Black Digimon."

"And go, you must all go now." Taomon then said as she approached them.

"Renamon, dear. You must save the digital world with Guilmon. Take the crystal with you. Return it after the Black evil is defeated." She told her daughter, who nodded in reply, before giving it to Takato, who put the crystal in his backpack.

While the group were ready to head off, Renamon rushed over to Taomon for a final time, wrapped her arms around her mother and said as she hugged her closely. "Mother... I will come back. I promise."

"Shall we go, Boss?" Agumon asked, making Guilmon look at him and then nodded in reply.

However, Rika then spoke up as something Guilmon had said had gotten her curious, making the Digimon Queen ask. "The secret of Digivolving? You mean you can find a way to Digivolve without our powers?"

"I'll explain on the way" Guilmon replied as they all walked away.

Watching the hero, his friends and her daughter leave, Taomon smiled and whispered. "Hero of Both Worlds and my daughter. Their fates will be together more closer than before. Good luck to you all."

-Meanwhile, with the Black Digimon-

BlackGuilmon sat on his throne, speaking with BlackLeomon, BlackCalumon and BlackGuardomon on his communicators, which looked like dark copies of the Tamer's D-Powers. "The time has come. Find those annoying Tamer brats and bring the crystal and the princess to me."

He then smirked evilly as a new plan to obtain what he desired was soon to come into fruition, one that would push Guilmon to his limits.


	10. Confessions

In a small hotel somewhere in the Digital World, BlackRenamon woke up as she found herself on the bed, while Impmon was sitting beside her, making her ask. "W... where am I?"

"It's ok. You're safe. Guilmon destroyed my evil half." Impmon told her.

"Oh. He did huh?" BlackRenamon replied, before another question came to her mind, making her ask. "But why did you help me? Aren't I your enemy?"

"We all know you're not evil, unlike those others. Besides, it's Renamon's wish that you are to stay alive." Impmon replied.

Hearing that, BlackRenamon could only say, stunned. "My sister? But why...?"

"Look, you're among friends now. There's no need to look for excuses. You've got to realise your 'allies' are pure evil. Surely you are against those plans?" Impmon said back in reply, making BlackRenamon nod and confess. "I am against it, but my soul is mostly full of vengeance against my sister."

"There are other ways to make your soul see differently." Impmon told her as he put her hand on her face, making BlackRenamon blush at Impmon's actions, before she managed to get out. "Will you... I mean... why...?"

"Just stop worrying." Impmon interrupted, silencing BlackRenamon as he then kissed her on the lips, shocking the dark furred vixen at first, before she then she returned the kiss.

After the breaking from the kiss, BlackRenamon finally smiled as she looked at Impmon, before saying, her tone full of curiosity. "Thank you Impmon. Will you... look after me as I bet Guilmon will look after my sister?"

"Of course I will. And we would love it more if you could ask for your help." Impmon said in reply, which shocked BlackRenamon to hear that, but then she smiled and replied, smiling at Impmon. "You've got yourself a new ally."

-Meanwhile-

Just outside, Takato, Rika, Henry and Jeri were looking up, gazing at the stars in night sky.

"I just can't believe that Renamon is the Vixen Princess destined to help the Hero to save both world." Rika confessed.

"Me as well with Guilmon being the Hero of both Worlds" Henry added, which made Takato nod in agreement, before taking charge. "Guys... tomorrow we find the rest of those Black Digimon and soon, it will be our final battle."

Rika, Henry and Jeri all nodded, knowing all the risks but were determined not to abandon their friends and loved ones.

"Henry, can I say something to you?" Jeri then asked, getting his attention, in which Jeri then said, her cheeks turning red as she spoke. "if this is going to be our final battle, then I have to confess something to you."

Curious, Henry asked, blushing too. "What is it?"

"I know in the past I had a crush on Takato, but you, I feel more strongly towards you. I want to say is... I love you." Jeri admitted.

Henry was shocked at hearing Jeri's confessed love, but then he smiled and he hugged her, before he told Jeri in an honest and heartfelt tone. "I feel the same way too, and don't worry, we'll survive. I promise."

Jeri smiled and hugged Henry back, which, upon seeing that Henry and Jeri had found love, Takato was a bit down at hearing Jeri's confession, before he felt Rika hold his hand.

"Don't worry, Takato. They are perfect for each other." She told him.

"Yeah, like you and Ryo." Takato sighed.

"Actually, we broke up." Rika told him, which surprised Takato, before the Nonaka continued. "He was going out with another girl, so I dumped him."

"Rika, I am so sorry. I didn't..." Takato began to say, but was interrupted when Rika wrapped her arms around Takato's shoulders, pulled him close to her and kissed him.

Takato was shocked by Rika's actions, before he accepted kissed her back.

Afterwards, Rika then told him. "But that doesn't mean I love another. It's you I love, my Gogglehead."

"Heh. That make two of us in love with each other, Red-hair." Takato replied, smiling as both pulled in their lovers in another kiss, only this time the kisses were filled with nothing but love.

-Around the sametime, in the hot springs-

Agumon laid in the hot springs and looked at his hazard mark on his belly.

"Agumon?" He then heard Veemon call, making him look up to see her and was about to step in the spring with him, her breasts exposed to him and she swam to him.

"So you still remember our promise?" She then asked, resting her head against his chest.

"Of course. But are you sure you wanna fight alongside me?" Agumon had to ask, concerned for her. "I don't want to see you hurt."

"I can fight too. I can Armour Digivolve, remember?" Veemon asked, before she smirked and then teased him. "If I do it now and then removed my armour, I bet I look even sexier as a naked Flamedramon."

"Hahaha. I guess so. But save your strength for the battle." Agumon laughed, before his tone became serious again as he asked her. "Veemon, tell me. When you ask me to get engaged, I was wandering. Do you love me?"

"Of course I do. I love you so much. I never want to abandon my hero." Veemon said in an honest reply, wrapping her arms around him, which made Agumon smile and then say to her, matching her love filled tone. "And I love you too."

Veemon smiled as she pulled Agumon into a passionate kiss, which Agumon returned with passion, while trying not to blush, as he could feel Veemon's breasts pressing against his chest.

-On the roof-

Guilmon and Renamon sat on top of the roof, watching the night sky.

However, even with the peace and quiet, Guilmon felt troubled, something Renamon noticed.

"Guilmon, what's wrong?" She asked, making Guilmon face her and say. "I have a bad feeling that BlackGuilmon might plan something which has something to do with you."

"I know the feeling. But... I am not scared." Renamon told him in reply as she laid down on the roof, before saying. "And both of us have major goals, me as the Vixen Princess and you, Hero of Both Worlds."

"I am still not sure I should have been given that title after I was the one who freed them in the first place" Guilmon said sadly.

"Don't fret about it anymore, Guilmon. We've all been worried about you, especially me. I've been trying to find you these last five years" Renamon replied.

After Guilmon give a silent sigh, Renamon looked down at her naked body, her breasts seen clearly in her face, making the vixen Digimon sit up and say. "Guilmon, after the battle is over... I... I present myself to you."

"Huh?" Guilmon asked, facing Renamon to see she was blushing, before she said, relaxing her arms and holding them out, showing off her naked body to him. "I offer you my heart and my body. They are yours' to do with as you desire."

Confused and blushing, Guilmon questioned. "Renamon, what are you're saying?"

"Well... I..." Renamon said as she blushed a bit, before she summoned her courage and replied. "I thought you wouldn't change much over five years but now I've seen you, you changed so much that I've grown more attracted to you."

"Are you trying to tell me...?" Guilmon began to ask, making Renamon smile and reply. "Yes Guilmon, I guess I am falling in love with you."

Guilmon's eyes widened to hear that, making the red dragon Digimon then say. "You love me? But why? I thought you, Impmon or Cyberdramon..."

"Impmon and I decided to be friends since he now likes my sister, and I broke up with Cyberdramon. I never thought I would fall in love again but I have, and I am in love with you, Guilmon. The new you." Renamon said, offering Guilmon her heart, who was unsure what to do with it.

Guilmon looked shocked to hear what Renamon had told him, before he then felt a deep warmth in his heart, making him then hold Renamon's hands.

"I guess all those times being away never make me realise that how lonely I am. I guess I missed and loved you too. I was just afraid that you..." Guilmon got out but then saw Renamon smile, before the foxy Digimon then moved her head closer and put her lips on Guilmon's.

Guilmon was surprised but then he kissed Renamon back.

And as they were kissing, they begin to glow and their bodies changed colour, Guilmon's turned blue, while Renamon's changed pink as a huge blue and pink aura tornado form around them, showing their love for each other and their destiny together.

However, neither noticed as they resumed kissing, too focused on their love.

Takato and Rika ran out and saw them still in their kiss, making Rika comment with a smile. "Taomon was right. Their destiny are meant to be together."

Renamon then hugged Guilmon while still kissing him, pressing her breasts against his chest as they hugged.

The pink and blue aura reached the sky, making more stars glow in the sky.

After several minutes, the aura disappeared and Guilmon and Renamon returned to their rightful colours as they ended their kiss, while looking dreamily in each other's eyes.

"Wow..." They both said, breathless.

"I had no idea our love could be so powerful." Guilmon said, noticing the stars glowing so strongly.

Renamon smiled and said in a loving reply. "Maybe this is part of the legend too. But no matter what happens, I will always love you and never leave you."

Guilmon smiled at Renamon's words, before they kissed again.

'Guilmon, you're really grown up.' Takato thought as he smiled and then turned to the distance

"And not even you will break that bond, BlackGuilmon."


	11. The Abduction of the Princess

-The next morning-

The peace in the Digital World was ruined by the sound of destruction near the hotel where the Tamers were staying, waking them up and causing Kenta to call out. "The Black Digimon are here!"

"So who is it this time?" Calumon asked, somewhat worried, but felt reassured when Impmon stood by his side, showing a great amount of confidence as he replied. "It doesn't matter who it is, we'll cream 'em, like we did the other Black Digimon."

As they approached the town, they saw BlackCalumon, BlackLeomon and BlackGuardomon destroying the buildings and attacking innocent digimon.

"Stop this!" Renamon called out, getting their attention.

"Ah, so the little shrimps have arrived." BlackLeomon commented, before saying. "We only did this to draw you out!"

"You're doing this just to get our attention?" Agumon asked angrily.

"Hahahaha. That is correct. We know you have the Digi Crystal now since you're precious 'hero' has appeared before you." BlackCalumon said as he looked at Guilmon, who glared back.

"And we will never hand it over to you!" Rika stated.

"Then we'll take it from you by force!" BlackCalumon yelled as he lunged at Takato.

"Oh no you don't!" Guilmon called as he punched BlackCalumon in the stomach, causing him to fly back.

"Allow me. Bada Boom!" Impmon shouted as he unleashed several fireballs from the tips of his fingers that consumed and destroyed BlackCalumon easily.

"You Black Digimon are all talk." Impmon said arrogantly. "I didn't even use half my strength."

"BlackCalumon wasn't created to be fighter. He served as a source of Dark Digivolution. But after mastering it ourselves, we no longer needed him. Now fight us and we will show you we won't be beaten so easily. Come. We take you all on!" BlackLeomon replied.

"Then come and get it!" Gargomon called as he, the Tamers and the other Digimon ran to battle them.

However, Renamon then stopped as she could sense something was wrong.

"Why am I feeling so worried?" She asked herself, as it felt like she was watched.

"Fist of the Lion's Rage!" BlackLeomon then roared as he shot his fist forwards, creating a lion-shaped aura at his enemies, causing them to dodge the attack.

"He's only a Champion Level Digimon we can take him!" Cyberdramon told them, making the others nod, as they prepared to attack

"Desolation Claw!" Cyberdramon roared.

"Bunny Blast!" Terriermon called out.

"Guardian Barrage!" Guardromon announced.

BlackLeomon and BlackGuardromon got hit by the combined attacks, but even though they looked damaged, they just smirked and cackled.

Confused, Takato asked, sensing something was wrong with the battle. "Huh? Why are they laughing?"

"Just remember. We're only here to buy time for BlackAgumon." BlackGuardromon told BlackLeomon in secret so no one could hear them.

"No problem. Is that all you've got? We will crush you all!" BlackLeomon called out, mocking the Digimon Tamers to throw them off the true plans of BlackGuilmon.

'They're planning something. But what...?' Guilmon thought, just as confused as Takato.

"We'll see about that! Pepper Blast!" Agumon then called out as he fired several fireballs from his maw.

"Vee Fist!" Veemon exclaimed as she fired a blast of blue coloured energy from her fist, which caused the two attacks to strike straight through BlackLeomon and BlackGuardomon's chests.

Knowing they would be deleted, the two just cackled more.

"What are you laughing about? You two are finished!" Impmon stated.

But BlackRenamon then knew what the pair had been planning, making her say in shock. "You're two are only here to distract us while one of the more stronger ones are up to something."

"You are right, little traitor. We're just distracting you so BlackAgumon can capture the DigiVixen Princess." BlackGuardoromon said in reply, shocking her and the Digimon Tamers.

"What!?" Rika called out, before she looked around in shock to see Renamon had disappeared.

"Up here!" Came a wicked voice, making Rika and the others all look and were horrified to see BlackAgumon had Renamon trapped in a huge floating ball of dark energy.

"Renamon!" Guilmon and Rika cried out in shock.

"Looks like our work here is done." BlackLeomon cackled as he and BlackGuardomon finally burst into Data particles and were deleted.

"What are you're doing with poor Renamon?" Lopmon called up to BlackAgumon.

"She holds the key to the Digi Crystal and thus the Boss has some plans to do with her, so we shall take her to our lair!" BlackAgumon told them.

"Key to the Digi Crystal!?" Terriermon questioned, both confused and shocked at what he had heard.

"We only used this distraction so you could be separated from the princess and then all I had to do is use this dark energy sphere of mine to trap her!" BlackAgumon grinned evilly, as Renamon banged against it, trying to break out, but it was no use.

"Let me out! Get me out of here!" Was all she could do, failing to break free, which angered Guilmon.

But before he could make a move, BlackAgumon warned him and the others. "Don't even think about trying to rescue her now, cause if you do, I destroy her along with it!"

"No! Let her go!" Guilmon called out to him.

"Come and get her if you can. Come to the Dark Lair in the Dark Continent. That is where we are right now! However, here is our offer, when you do come, exchange the Digi Crystal for her safety!" BlackAgumon offered, making Veemon shout in reply. "We will never let you have it!"

"What's it gonna be, hero?" BlackAgumon mocked as he began to float in the air, taking Renamon with him. "Submit the Digi Crystal to us, or let your love be Deleted before your eyes. BlackGuilmon will be there to see it for himself! I'll see you there, hero!"

"Guilmon, help!" Renamon cried out, while BlackAgumon laughed, before he flew away, taking the captive vixen Digimon with him.

"Renamon!" Guilmon yelled in rage as the Dark Digimon and Renamon, his love, disappeared into the distance.

After the shocking revelation, the Tamers all thought what to do next.

"We have to do something!" Rika called out, concerned for her Digimon partner. "They can't Delete Renamon, she is part of the legend!"

"Yes, but it could be a trap. They just want the Digi Crystal!" Ryo told Rika in reply.

"They knew Renamon has the key to unlock the Digi Crystal's true power. For now, we all must return and think of a strategy and then we decide on what to do." Henry suggested, making most of the group nod, before they headed off, leaving Takato, Rika, Agumon, Veemon and Guilmon alone.

Takato then turned to Guilmon, who looked in the sky, his eyes full of rage, but he knew what had to be done.

"There's no time for strategies." Takato said, before the brunette asked. "So we're going after them aren't we?"

"We?" Guilmon asked back.

"That's right. I'm going with you." Takato said in reply. "And so will Agumon."

Agumon nodded in agreement, about to speak, but before he could, Rika's D-Power suddenly beeped off a light shade of blue.

"Huh? Why is my D-Power glowing like that? Renamon's light is mostly dark blue." Rika said, confused and worried for Renamon, making Takato reply. "I don't know. Maybe you now have a second partner?"

"Yes... directed at me." Veemon told them, making Rika look down at her and ask. "You? I am partnered with you?"

"Yes, I couldn't let anyone so evil get away with it, so I gave some of my Data to your D-Power. And like Agumon with Takato, my power is yours'." Veemon replied.

Curious, Rika asked. "Veemon, can you Bio-Merge with me?"

"I don't know what I'd become but I will try my best." Veemon replied, determined not to let her Tamer down.

"Agumon, do you think you can Bio-Merge with me and become even stronger?" Takato asked Agumon, making Agumon say. "First experience but let's do this."

"Alright then. And I can become Gallantmon just as easy now and somehow I just know Renamon could become Sakuyamon on her own now." Guilmon said, determined to find her making Takato, Agumon, Rika and Veemon nod, before the Nonaka spoke up. "Then let's go now!"

Not needing to be told twice, the group rushed off in the direction BlackAgumon went, to save Renamon and stop BlackGuilmon.

However, none would be prepared for what BlackGuilmon was planning.

-In the Dark Realm-

Renamon found herself all tied up.

Her arms and legs bound, leaving her unable to move or fight, which amused BlackGuilmon, who was sitting on a throne before the tied up Digimon.

"Welcome, dear princess. We meet again." BlackGuilmon said, remembering his first battle with her, making Renamon growl and demand. "What do you want from me?"

"Two reasons. One: You hold the key to the Digi Crystal and how to release its true power, it is within your very being. Two: You are bait to lure Guilmon and the Digi Crystal to me." BlackGuilmon replied, shocking Renamon, before she managed to calm herself and ask. "And what is this key exactly?"

"Hahahaha. Your lifeforce is what I meant. Once we destroy your Tamer and your hero, we shall remove your heart and put its Data into the Digi Crystal and then put it in our machine. And then the Real World will be destroyed and the Digital World will be mine!" BlackGuilmon stated.

Renamon gasped in horror that her own life was the key they needed.

But then she glared and said in a defiant tone. "You will fail! I saw Guilmon in action. He will defeat you no matter what!"

"On the contrary, I have a certain trick up my sleeve." BlackGuilmon replied as a wicked smile appeared on his face, which worried Renamon.


	12. Rescuing Renamon

"What!? Takato, Rika, Guilmon, Agumon and Veemon went off after them?" Henry questioned in shock, making BlackRenamon nod and say in reply. "I saw them off in the opposite way heading towards the Black Digimon's hideout. They must be determined to save my sister."

"Darn it! And we're supposed to come up with a plan!" Kazu said.

Impmon looked out of the window, and just look in silent.

-Around the same time, at the Black Digimon's Castle-

On the roof on the castle, the two remaining Black Digimon, BlackGuilmon and BlackAgumon just looked over from below, over a thunderous sky, while Renamon remained trapped in the darkness sphere, before the Dark Digimon saw Takato, Agumon, Rika, Veemon and Guilmon appear as they stood below on the ground.

They just stared angrily at their enemies, while as BlackGuilmon and BlackAgumon smirked, seeing their enemies had followed them.

"Welcome. I knew you would be unable to resist following me." BlackAgumon told them, making BlackGuilmon say, mocking the Digimon Tamers. "Just you five alone? You all must be determined to save your beloved princess."

Angered, Guilmon snapped back. "That's low of you to kidnap someone. You're just after the Digi Crystal!"

"Hmm. Yes I am, but she is more use than I thought. I'm sure you're all aware but this vixen's lifeforce is the key to the Digi Crystal's power" BlackGuilmon replied, shocking Guilmon and the others.

"Which means that after we deal with you, we shall take her heart and insert the Data into the Digi Crystal. Then nothing will stand in our way!" BlackAgumon stated wickedly.

"No! We won't let you!" Rika shouted, determined to save her Digimon partner and friend.

"Oh we'll see about that." BlackGuilmon said in reply as he put a hand on the dark bubble and yelled out. "Dark Lightning!"

Suddenly, dark bolts of electricity shocked Renamon, causing her to yell in pain, making Veemon call in concern. "Renamon! What are you're doing to her?"

"I am barely torturing her. Unless you do as we command, she will be destroyed!" BlackGuilmon replied, smirking wickedly as he sent more electricity to shock Renamon.

"Stop it!" Rika shouted in rage, unable to bare the sounds of Renamon's screams, which just made the Black Digimon ignore her and continue to agonize the trapped vixen Digimon.

"Here are your only options. Foolish fight us and die by our hands or hand over the Digi Crystal. Either way, you and she will be deleted and we will be victorious." BlackAgumon called to them.

But then a flash of red went past BlackAgumon and he turned to see Guilmon before BlackGuilmon, who was then punched in the face, sending him crashing into the wall.

"Boss!" BlackAgumon called out in alarm.

BlackGuilmon then remerged from the rubble, wiping his mouth, while Guilmon cracked his knuckles and told his Dark counterpart. "There's a third option: Our victory and your demise!"

Guilmon then wasted no time, putting his hand to the bubble and slashed it open, freeing Renamon, who fell into the red dragon Digimon's arms.

"You did it, Guilmon!" Takato and Rika cheered, while Agumon and Veemon smiled, glad to see Renamon safe.

"T... thank you, Guilmon. You saved me..." Renamon managed to say as she smiled at Guilmon, who smiled back at her, before he gently laid her against the castle wall.

"Just rest for a while and when you're ready to fight again, join me." Guilmon told Renamon, making her nod her head in reply.

With Renamon safe, Guilmon then turned to Takato and Rika.

"I'll handle BlackGuilmon. See if you can destroy his partner here!" He told them.

"You got it, Guilmon." Takato replied, before facing Agumon and asking his new Digimon partner. "You ready?"

"It'll be my pleasure." Agumon said in reply.

"Veemon?" Rika asked, in which Veemon nodded and said in a determined tone. "Let's do it!"

"Bio-Merge Activate!" Takato and Rika called out, causing a tremendous surge of energy to emit from their D-Powers, which then consumed them and their new Digimon partners.

"Agumon Bio-Merge Digivolve to..." Agumon called out as his power fused with Takato's, causing the pair to become one and take on a new form, causing Agumon's body to expand as he gained knight-like armour, an Agumon-like helmet and an orange cape that bore the Digital Hazard mark on it, while he wielded an oversized, and no doubt, powerful sword.

"KnightGreymon!" He announced in a strong tone, ready to fight.

"Veemon Bio-Merge Digivolve to…" Veemon then called out, as her power fused with Rika, in which she now looked like Flamedramon, but she had white hair and no helmet, while she wore shoulder pads, a bra and a loincloth and now wielded a staff.

"ShamanVeemon!" She called out proudly.

Seeing the pair had successful Bio-Merged, BlackAgumon snarled, before he embraced his dark power and Dark Digivolved to BlackGreymon.

"You fools! You think you can defeat me!?" He questioned, before he leapt down towards them.

"We defeated your allies and we can be sure we can defeat you!" KnightGreymon said in reply, holding up his blade at his enemy.

"As long as we love each other, we can stop you!" ShamanVeemon added, blushing at KnightGreymon as he smiled back at her.

"Let's do this!" Takato called from within, as the two Mega Digimon then attacked.

-Meanwhile-

On the roof, BlackGuilmon rose and walked over to face Guilmon as stood face to face.

"Well, you certainly are more stronger than before, and faster. I didn't see you coming." BlackGuilmon commented.

"You've got that right." Guilmon replied, which made BlackGuilmon then smirk and say back. "But let's not forget who was the idiot who freed us in the first place?"

"I'm already aware of that. But my friends forgave me for that. And now I can make amends by defeating you once and for all" Guilmon replied, determined to stop the evil he unknowingly unleashed.

Seeing her friends determined to keep her safe, Renamon smiled as she continued resting to regain her strength.

"Fine then. You shall be the first to be deleted by my hands." BlackGuilmon then said as he got into a fighting stance, making Guilmon say back, he too getting into a fighting stance. "Then let's settle this now!"


	13. The Last Battle

There were two battles going on, one on the rooftops of the castle and the other on the grounds below.

BlackGreymon roared out as he used his Flame Breath, which was cancelled out by ShamanVeemon's Purity Barrier, which protected both her and KnightGreymon from the inferno.

"Veemon, you've got some moves for a new Mega Digimon." Rika said, impressed.

"Thank you but we need to strike before he breaks the barrier." ShamanVeemon told her Tamer in reply.

"Then allow me. Courage Blade!" KnightGreymon then announced, before he then stood beside her and fired a beam from his sword, striking through the barrier and flames, striking the Black Digimon.

-Around the same time-

Up on the roof, Guilmon and BlackGuilmon exchanged blow after blow, cancelling each other's attacks out.

Seeing they were evenly matched in close combat, Guilmon then leapt forwards, catching BlackGuilmon off guard and kicked him in the stomach.

However, it wasn't enough to faze him, as BlackGuilmon suddenly struck Guilmon back by punching him on the face.

As they fought, Renamon slowly began to stand, regaining more of her strength and determination to keep Guilmon safe, making her rise to her feet and approach the dragon duo.

Continuing to fight, Guilmon and BlackGuilmon then punched each other in the face before both flew straight into opposite walls and crashed.

Guilmon re-emerged first and then saw BlackGuilmon emerge afterwards, making the red dragon Digimon growl in frustration, before he and BlackGuilmon were surprised when Renamon landed by Guilmon's side.

"Guilmon, I am ready to help fight again." She told him, making Guilmon ask as he rose to his feet. "Are you sure?"

"With you by my side, I am more than sure." Renamon said in reply, smiling at her love, who smiled back.

"So the hero and his princess reunited? Still, you think two against one would do any good against me?" BlackGuilmon questioned.

"We'll find out won't we?" Guilmon told him as he and Renamon rushed into battle.

-Back below-

"Lightning Staff!" ShamanVeemon called out as she twirled her staff around and slammed it in the ground, causing a powerful lightning bolt to strike through the ground and shoot at BlackGreymon, who jumped out of the way of the attack.

"You two brats! Fire Horn!" BlackGreymon yelled, as he fired a blast of energy from his horn, only for ShamanVeemon to gracefully dodge the attack.

With ShamanVeemon out of the way, KnightGreymon was ready to end the battle, to which Takato then asked from within. "Agumon, you ready?"

"I am." Agumon replied, before he and Takato focused all their power through KnightGreymon, who let out a powerful roar.

"Heavenly Slash!" KnightGreymon exclaimed as he charged at BlackGreymon and sliced through the middle of him, causing BlackGreymon to yell out in agony as his body begin to split in half, before he too was defeated, leaving one last evil left to destroy.

"I can't tell who is stronger, Sakuyamon or this new form." ShamanVeemon said to KnightGreymon, who nodded in reply. "Same with me or Gallantmon. But we still have one more battle to come."

-Back atop the castle-

Guilmon and Renamon fighting together was more trouble than BlackGuilmon thought, as he couldn't keep up with both of their attacks, in which Guilmon and Renamon kept bombarding BlackGuilmon with attacks and leaving him open to further damage.

"Pyro Sphere!"

"Diamond Storm!"

Both of their signature attacks struck BlackGuilmon, making him crash to the ground once again, which angered and annoyed him further.

And BlackGuilmon then groaned when KnightGreymon and ShamanVeemon joined them.

"Oh hey, you guys won fast." Renamon commented, making ShamanVeemon nod and say in a relieved reply. "I'm just glad you're safe."

However, their reunion was put on hold when BlackGuilmon stood up, panting heavilly.

"You're all what's left of the Black Digimon, BlackGuilmon. You cannot win against us." KnightGreymon told him.

But to their confusion, BlackGuilmon just began to laugh.

"So I am. But now... I think it's time I show you all real fear." He replied, before suddenly calling out. BlackGuilmon Dark Warp Digivolve to..."

And with that, the sky then turned dark, while BlackGuilmon was consumed in darkness.

Guilmon, Renamon, KnightGreymon and ShamanVeemon watched as BlackGuilmon's form began to twist, reshape and expand, taking on a new form of Gallantmon, only this Gallantmon had dark armour and radiated with an aura of pure evil.

"ChaosGallantmon!" He exclaimed, slamming his Balmung Spear into the ground, which created a powerful shockwave, forcing the heroes to shield themselves.

"His power is unbelieveable!" Takato commented in a shocked tone.

"Behold, the true power of the Black Digimon. This is the amazing power of ChaosGallantmon!" ChaosGallantmon announced, before he called out. "And this is of them. Chaos Shot!"

He then fired a shot from his Gorgon Shield that hit Guilmon and Renamon, sending them crashing to the ground below the castle ruins.

"Guilmon!" Takato called out in concern.

"Renamon!" Rika called, matching the concern Takato had, but for her Digimon partner.

However, before they could react, ChaosGallantmon appeared in front of them and then slammed his Gorgon Shield against them with such force that it knocked KnightGreymon and ShamanVeemon into the air.

"Now it's time to end your miserable lives." ChaosGallantmon cackled as he held up his Gogon Shield, preparing to blast the KnightGreymon and ShamanVeemon into oblivion.

But before he could end them...

"Double Impact!"

"Spirit Strike!"

ChaosGallantmon was almost caught off guard, but avoided the two attacks allowing KnightGreymon and ShamanVeemon to crash to the ground beside where Guilmon and Renamon had landed.

Back with ChaosGallantmon, he then turned to see Beelzemon, MegaGargomon and a new Digimon that looked like Sakuyamon, only her armour was a darker shade of purple, while the rest of her clothing was pitch black, as was her hair.

"So you came at last. The other two and the traitor." ChaosGallantmon mocked, making the Dark Sakuyamon say back. "It's Kuzuhamon! I realised what you're doing is wrong. I am here to stop you along with my new mate, Beelzemon now!"

"And we won't let you destroy this world, not when we are here!" MegaGargomon added in a determined tone.

"So you say. Very well... I shall start with you three first." ChaosGallantmon said.

"Judecca Prison!" He then called out, firing a massive blast from his Bulmung Spear, which struck the three Digimon, making them cry out as they were thrown back by the sheer power of ChaosGallantmon's attack.

But they remained strong and charged at them.

-Meanwhile-

KnightGreymon and ShamanVeemon groaned out as they slowly awoke, their vision filled with the Gallantmon and Sakuyamon, who then helped their friends up.

"Darn it. How could he do this?" KnightGreymon questioned as he saw ChaosGallantmon dominating MegaGargomon, Beelzemon and Kuzuhamon, making him then say. "We've got to do something before we're history, along with the entire world!"

"I agree." ShamanVeemon said, before asking. "But what can we do? His power is unbelieveable."

"Sakuyamon, do you remember what BlackGuilmon said? He said your life source was the key to the Digi Crystal's true power." Gallantmon spoke up, before suggesting. "Well, why don't we use the crystal ourselves?"

Confused, Sakuyamon faced Gallantmon and asked. "What are you saying?"

"If your life source gives the crystal it's power than don't give up your life. Just unlock the Digi Crystals' power and then maybe we can achieve a new level of Digivolution. I learnt something from the Digi Crystal while I was in exile. If the Digi Crystal unlocks its full power, then we can become stronger that not even the strongest darkness could overcome. In other words, we may Bio-Merge with KnightGreymon and ShamanVeemon" Gallantmon told her in reply.

Hearing that, Takato asked. "You mean we can DNA Digivolve?"

"It's worth a shot" Rika said in reply.

Sakuyamon nodded in agreement with her Tamer, before she then walked over to Takato's backpack, opened it, took out the Digi-Crystal and held it close to her chest.

"All my inner power to unlock this crystal's true power... please, give us all the power you got so we can destroy the evil which threatens our peace and love. As the Princess of the DigiVixen Kingdom, this is my wish." She wished into it, causing the Digi-Crystal to glow in a pure white light, amazing Sakuyamon, Gallantmon, KnightGreymon and ShamanVeemon, while they all could feel their energy return and a great power to swell up within them.

As ChaosGallantmon has Kuzuhamon down on her knees, he noticed the glow and turned to see what was happening.

"The Digi-Crystal!" He yelled

"What are they doing?" MegaGargomon questioned, making Kuzuhamon smile and say. "Winning."

"Gallantmon..."

"KnightGreymon..."

"DNA Digivolve to..." They called together, fusing to becoming one new being that had gold armour, Gallantmon's helmet and KnightGreymon's cape.

And now wielded both Gallantmon's Gram lance and KnightGreymon's sword.

"KnightGallantmon!" He announced, prepared to use his new power to rid the Digital World of ChaosGallantmon and his evil.

"Sakuyamon..."

"ShamanVeemon..."

"DNA Digivolve to…" The females both called out, fusing into a single, sexy female figure that had Renamon's yellow fur, ShamanVeemon's hair, wore Sakuyamon's bra, armour and helmet and ShamanVeemon's loincloth.

"ShamanSakuyamon!" She called out after her fusion was complete.

Rika was seen inside ShamanSakuyamon and Takato was inside KnightGallantmon, But they were not alone.

Renamon and Veemon, with their Data showing, were inside ShamanSakuyamon, while and Guilmon and Agumon, their Data showing too, were inside KnightGallantmon.

"Amazing. Guilmon was right. When these two merge together, we got incredible power!" Takato said.

"Yeah and we actually see each other as well, despite us losing our skins." Agumon added.

"This feels amazing!" Veemon said as she looked at her body, making Rika nod and reply. "And now I think we can win with this new power."

"Guilmon, you're right! This is amazing!" Renamon smiled as she looked up, making Guilmon say in a serious tone. "Keep focused guys. This is where the real battle begins!"

Seeing the two new figures before them, ChaosGallantmon questioned in demand. "What is this!?"

"ChaosGallantmon. You tried to plunge this world in darkness and tried to destroy both worlds. But that is why you will lose today." ShamanSakuyamon said together.

"It's time for me to repent on what I've done by deleting your Data once and for all!" KnightGallantmon announced.

"So you four fused into two new beings. So what? You just showed me the Digi Crystal. All I have to do is delete you and take it for myself!" ChaosGallantmon commented arrogantly.

"We'll see about that!" ShamanSakuyamon said back as she then leapt in the air and yelled out. "Purifying Fire!"

She then slashed her staff in mid air to bring up a wall of fire that surrounded ChaosGallantmon, trapping him and actually harming him.

"Transient Lance!" KnightGallantmon announced as he then shot through the flames, unharmed, and thrust his lance into ChaosGallantmon's chest, causing him to fall back.

"I cannot believe they put their faith in the crystal to become like this." Beelzemon said, amazed.

"Rika..." Takato then said from within KnightGallantmon. "No matter what happens, I will always protect you."

Rika smiled at Takato's words, making her reply. "And I will protect you as well Takato. I won't let you fight alone."

"I promise we'd get married one day, Veemon and I am not gonna break that promise." Agumon told her.

"I am happy to hear that from your words, Agumon." Veemon smiled as she cried a little, happy that Agumon cared so much about her.

Renamon put her hand on her chest and told Guilmon in a heartfelt tone. "Guilmon... you are my true hero. I will forever stay by your side."

"And I protect you and look after you, my princess" Guilmon said in reply.

As they said that, the two fused Digimon glowed once again, making ChaosGallantmon question. "W... what are you're doing!?"

"Finishing you off!" ShamanSakuyamon said, before she then undid her bra-like armour, exposing some of her breasts, showing a light between them.

"Purifying Chest Fire!" She yelled out, unleashing her power.

"Double Justice Fire!" KnightGallantmon exclaimed as he brought his Gram Lance and sword together as the tips touched each other and charged up with a huge light aimed at ChaosGallantmon.

They both fired huge beams of pure energy that hit ChaosGallantmon, sending him flying into the castle, along with the attacks into the machine, which they planned to absorb the crystal from.

Unable to withstand such power, the machine exploded, taking ChaosGallantmon with it as he screamed and was deleted, before a huge white light engulfed the area.


	14. The new King and Queen

The DigiVixen Kingdom was fully restored as the buildings had been rebuilt and many Digimon crowded around a huge parade.

And with the Black Digimon finally defeated, the Digital World was once again a peaceful place for everyone.

The Digi Crystal had been placed in a brilliant orb of light that stood proudly atop the roof of the castle, while the Tamers were standing to one side, wearing suits and dresses, while the Digimon stood on the other side.

BlackRenamon was wearing a black coloured dress and a black jacket, while Impmon stood beside her, adorned in a knight outfit, which looked cute on his small form.

Agumon and Veemon stood hand in hand, as Veemon wore a beautiful white chest with a veil over her head and Agumon wore black trousers, a black jacket and white shirt.

Takato and Rika smiled as Queen Taomon sat upon her throne, while Renamon stood in front of her, only now she was wearing a golden bra and a red beautiful dress-like loincloth, though her hips could be seen sticking out.

She now wore a crown, adorned in pink jewels and was holding a huge king like crown with blue crystals.

Then, walking towards her was Guilmon, who still wore his scarf, but now also wore a huge red cape and a pair of baggy, green trousers as he slowly walked down the aisle and then knelt before Renamon.

"Guilmon, you have saved us all from the tyranny of the Black Digimon. Both worlds have now been saved. We couldn't have done it without your heroic actions." Renamon said in a royal-like manner, before continuing. "Now as I will become the new Queen of the DigiVixen Kingdom, I need someone to represent my King to help me guard the Digi Crystal and keep the world falling in the wrong hands and I choose you, my Hero, to be my King."

She smiled and then slowly put the crown on Guilmon's head, before the red dragon Digimon then rose as he took Renamon's hands, accepting his new role.

The crowd roared into a thunderous applause as the new King and Queen was announced, before Renamon then engaged Guilmon in a passionate kiss, making the audience happier to see their new King and Queen happy.

"You've grown so much, Guilmon." Takato said silently to himself, remembering the past he had with Guilmon throughout their first adventure to the battle with BlackGuilmon, before his thoughts were broken when he felt a pleasant warmth around his hand, making him turn to see Rika was holding his hand and smiling at him, making him smile back at her.

Continuing with the coronation, a Wisemon, acting as their Priest, came up before the crowd and pronounced the wedding of Agumon and Veemon, who are happily wed.

Agumon and Veemon smiled, before they kissed each other lovingly after being wed by rings and becoming husband and wife.

After the ceremonies, Terriermon had gotten Granni ready to take the humans home.

"You sure you two will be happy here as the guards of this kingdom?" Ai asked, as she and Mako wanted what was best for Impmon.

"Sure. I got a proper job now and plus I got a babe of a girlfriend to keep me up." Impmon replied, making BlackRenamon smile and blush.

"So what do you plan to do now?" Suzie asked Terriermon and Lopmon.

"We're going to go adventuring. But I am sure we will meet again in future." Terriermon replied, smiling at Henry, who smiled back and then hugged Terriermon. "Yes, I am sure you will."

Jeri smiled at Henry, before she said her farewell to Calumon, who was a little sad to see his human friends leave but knew that he would wind up back in the Real World and could play with them again.

"You take care of the Digital World now, Cyberdramon. The Digital World is in your hands now.." Ryo said as he shook Cyberdramon's hand, making Cyberdramon say, his tone calm and collected. "Farewell Ryo, my friend."

Rika knelt down to Veemon and told her. "I know you be happy now with a family you're beginning to raise. You'll be ok. I am proud of you."

Veemon sniffed as she hugged Rika, before saying. "Thanks to you. I am going to miss you, Rika."

"I'll miss you too, my friend." Rika replied, before breaking their embrace and then walked over to Queen Renamon and hugged her.

"Renamon, you've grown so much. Now the queen. You take care of the Digital World, the Digi Crystal and Guilmon. They're all in your hands now." Rika said, proud of Renamon, which made the foxy Digimon smile and reply as she began to tear up a little. "I know. I thank you for everything, Rika. I will miss you."

"I am sure we'll meet again, but until then I will miss you too" Rika said in reply, unable to hide her emotions as she smiled and teared up too.

"Agumon. Thank you for everything. You helped us alot. You take care of Veemon and this world from now on." Takato said as he then picked up Agumon to hug him, causing Agumon to smile and reply as he hugged Takato back. "Thank you, Takato. I will miss you alot. Hope we see you again."

"You will my friend. You will." Takato replied as he put Agumon down and then turned to King Guilmon, who was standing on a balcony and went to join him.

"You didn't expect this huh?" The brunette asked.

"I was planning to disappear after we defeated BlackGuilmon but this... is a nice sort of reward. I just hope my sins are forgiven" Guilmon said in reply, making Takato smile and place his hand on Guilmon's shoulder.

"Your sins have already been forgiven. You saved us all. And now... we have to part again. But I will promise we meet again one day. But in the meantime, look after the Digital World, the Digi-Crystal and Renamon. They need you now." Takato told Guilmon.

"I promise." Guilmon said as he and Takato then pulled each other into a deep hug.

"I miss you, Takato. Thank you for everything." Guilmon said, causing Takato to reply. "My pleasure my friend. And I hope we meet again."

With their goodbyes soon over, Granni had arrived and was ready, in which the Tamers all waved goodbye to their Digimon partners as they all returned to the Real World.

-Sometime later, in the Real World-

Takato looked out of the balcony of his house, smiling at the night sky, before Rika joined him, who was wearing a towel around her, as she just come over of the shower.

"I wonder if they are going to be alright." Rika said.

"They should be fine. They let us know if there will be a future threat. And besides, I know we meet again sometime in the future." Takato replied.

Rika smiled and put her head on his shoulder. "Imagine... Guilmon and Renamon ruling a kingdom together. Their love will become more great."

"As of ours'." Takato replied as he then pulled Rika into a passionate kiss, which she responded by kissing Takato back.

And thus, a great evening began for both worlds.


	15. Romances in Both Worlds: Part 1

As soon as Takato and Rika started kissing, Takato then took off the towel Rika was wearing, exposing her nudity, making the Digimon Queen then break from the kiss and helped Takato in removing his clothing.

And as soon as they were both nude, Takato and Rika then admired each other's bodies.

"You're so beautiful without clothing you know that?" Takato asked.

"I do and I gladly show it to you." Rika smiled, before wrapping her arms around Takato's neck and saying. "And you are so handsome, my Gogglehead."

Takato smiled at this as he and Rika begin to kiss again, before Rika then broke from Takato's lips again, got onto her knees and was facing Takato's erect, eight-inch manhood, which she then took into her mouth and begin to suck and lick it, filling the brunette with pleasure.

"Aaaahhh... Rika... that feel so good...!" Takato groaned out as Rika kept going with her lust for Takato's manhood, increasing her actions as she wrapped her tongue around his cock, loving the the taste of her love's member and the sounds of his pleasure.

Looking down at the redhead sucking his cock, Takato got a nice view of Rika's ass and vagina and couldn't resist putting his fingers in her ass and vagina, rubbing them and teasing the Nonaka.

"Oh wow. Keep at it up...!" Rika moaned out, breaking from her blowjob for a moment, before she focused and continued to pleasure her love, placing Takato's cock back in her mouth, while adding to his pleasure as she used her right hand to massage his balls.

Takato groaned louder from Rika's actions, making him want to return the pleasure to his girl, in which he then massaged Rika's butt cheeks, while his fingers rubbed her pussy, causing the redhead to moan around Takato's member.

After a long time of pleasure, Takato, unable to contain himself, groaned out loudly as he came, letting his load enter and fill Rika's mouth, which the redhead managed to swallow without gagging.

After removing his cock, showing it was still erect, Takato told Rika with a smile. "That felt amazing."

"You are welcome." Rika replied, before she said in a seductive tone. "And I can see you are still so hard. Allow me to help with that."

Rika then grabbed Takato and laid him down on his bed, before she climbed over him, causing Takato's manhood to point up, while rubbing against Rika's ass, filling both with lust.

And before Takato could say another word, Rika lowered herself, causing her to moan loudly as the brunette's cock entered her ass.

"Ah... Oh, Rika, your ass... it's so... tight… so good...!" Takato groaned out, while Rika rode her beloved, causing her breasts to bounce up and down with each thrust.

"It's so big... It's incredible..." Rika moaned as his cock almost widened her ass a bit, but she loved the feeling of pleasure and continued, making Takato groan in reply, while watching as Rika's breasts continued bouncing up and down. "Keep riding, Rika…. You're doing great...!"

As Takato and Rika continued making love, the leader of the Digimon Tamers then helped Rika as he then grabbed her hips, allowing her to feel more of his cock slide in and out of her, but increased the pace of the thrusts, making Rika moan out louder in lust.

However, after an hour, both of them could feel their climaxes, causing Takato to groan out in warning. "Rika, I can't... I can't hold it... I'm going to cum...!"

"Me too... Oh, Takato, I'm going to cum too...!" Rika moaned in reply.

"Takato!" Rika then cried out ecstasy as she had her climax, releasing her sexual fluids all over Takato's stomach, while Takato, unable to hold back, groaned out Rika's name as he had his orgasm, releasing his seed into Rika's ass filling the redhead up a bit.

With their orgasms over, Rika collapsed onto Takato, while a pleasured smile appeared on her face.

"That was so warm. Takato, you were wonderful." Rika said in a satisfied tone as she embraced her lover.

"So were you." Takato replied, before he smiled slyly.

"But we are not done" He then said, before he grabbed Rika and repositioned her on her hands and knees.

"Yeah, come and get it, big boy." Rika teased as she slapped her ass.

Takato nodded in lust as he moved behind the Nonaka, placed his hands firmly on her hips and inserted his cock into her vagina, filling both with great amounts of pleasure.

"Oh, Takato...!" Rika moaned out as she felt Takato's cock going deep in her pussy and began thrusting in her.

Takato began thrusting inside Rika fast and deep, causing Rika to moan out loudly in pleasure. "Oh, Takato... Ah... so deep... so good...!"

All Rika could do was moan out in pure pleasure as Takato continued making love to her, his manhood continued to enter and exit her womanhood, which clamped down pleasurably on his cock, as if her body wanted him to stay inside of her.

Takato and Rika continued to make love for another two and half hours, sweat covered their bodies, however, both Tamers started to move frantically as their climaxes drew ever so close, causing Takato to groan out. "Ah, I... Can't hold it... much longer... Ah... I'm going to cum again...!"

"Me too... Ah... Please come inside me...!" Rika moaned out in reply.

And after a few minutes, Rika was unable to contain herself as she cried out in pleasure as she climaxed, covering Takato's manhood in her sexual fluids, which sent the brunette over the edge as he then filled Rika's womb with his seed.

After the pair finished, their climaxes over and needing to rest, Takato removed himself from Rika and laid on his back, smiling as the redhead then laid on his chest and cuddled up to him.

"I love you, Takato" Rika said in a loving tone, making Takato smile and reply as he embraced his love. "And I Love you too."

-In Henry's apartment-

Within the Wong household, Henry and Jeri were locked in a deep and loving kiss on Henry's bed as they broke every few moments to relieve each other of their clothing.

After breaking from the kiss, Jeri gently pushed Henry backwards; making him land on his bed, before Jeri climbed on top of Henry and began to kiss around his neck, before she kissed down Henry's chest, licking his nipples along the way, before Jeri reached Henry's erect member and then started licking around the tip of Henry's cock, before taking as much of his dick into her mouth as she could and began to give him a loving blowjob.

"Ah... Jeri, that's so... Ah... So good...!" Henry groaned out in pleasure as Jeri continued to suck and deepthroat Henry's manhood until she managed to get all of it into her mouth, glad to know she was pleasing her love.

However, within a few minutes, Jeri could feel Henry's member quiver in her mouth in which Jeri sucked Henry's cock as hard as she could, causing him to groan out loudly as he released his load into her mouth, which Jeri swallowed happily.

"Wow, Jeri. That was incredible." Henry told her, in which Jeri smiled and replied in a warm and loving tone. "I'm glad you did, Henry."

Henry smiled back, before he then grabbed Jeri and switched positions, hovering over her, looking down at her beautiful body, before Henry then kissed Jeri's neck and collarbone.

His kisses trailed down Jeri's chest, planting a kiss on each of their breasts, before he reached her pussy and began to lash at her womanhood, making Jeri moan out in pleasure and excitement as she placed her hands on the back of Henry's head, pushing his head forward, allowing him to access more of her pussy as he continued to eat her out.

But wanting to continue, Henry suddenly turned Jeri, laid her on her back and continued to pleasure her her pussy, causing Jeri to moan out in pleasure. "Oh, Henry... that feels so good... Ah... Yes, Henry...!"

Continuing to pleasure her, Henry licked and sucked Jeri's pussy lips as hard as he could, causing Jeri to yell in ecstasy as she had her orgasm and released her sexual fluids into Henry's mouth and onto the mattress.

"How did that feel?" Henry asked, in which Jeri replied in a loving tone. "It was great..."

Hearing that made Henry smile, before he grabbed Jeri by her hips and inserted his manhood into Jeri's vagina, going deep inside of her.

"Jeri... Ah... Your pussy feels great... It's so tight...!" Henry groaned out as he continued to pound his cock into Jeri's vagina, making her cry in pleasure. "Yes... Ah... Yes, I love this... I love you... Oh, Henry…!"

"Ah . . . I'm glad that you... Ah... You like it, Jeri... Ah... Jeri, I love you so much...!" Henry then said as he continued making love to Jeri, filling their bodies with nothing but pleasure, until both lovers started moving frantically as they were reaching their climaxes, causing Henry to groan out. "I... I can't hold it... I... Ah... I'm going to come...!"

"Yes... Oh, Henry... I'm... Ah... I'm coming too... Ah...!" Jeri moaned in reply, until neither were unable to contain himself, in which he and Jeri groaned and moaned out loudly as they both had their orgasms, with Jeri cumming all over Henry's manhood, while he filled her womb with his seed.

With their orgasms over, Henry collapsed onto Jeri's chest, resting his head on her breasts as his manhood remained inside her, before he told Jeri breathlessly. "Wow. That was great."

"So true, my love." Jeri replied in a loving tone, before she kissed her beloved on the lips, which he happily returned, before he and she soon fell asleep in each other's embrace.


	16. Romances in Both Worlds: Part 2

-Back in the Digital World-

Impmon and BlackRenamon were alone together in his room of the DigiVixen Castle, sitting on Impmon's bed and locked in a deep and loving kiss.

After breaking from the kiss, BlackRenamon smile.

"I never got to thank you for helping me change my ways. Allow me to change that." The dark furred vixen Digimon purred, before she then lowered herself down to Impmon's manhood, wrapped her breasts around it and began to lick around the tip, causing Impmon to groan out in pleasure.

"Ah yeah, BlackRena... BlackRenamon, that feels great...!" Impmon groaned out, unable to control himself as he placed his hands on the back of BlackRenamon's head, forcing his cock into her mouth, as the pleasure led to a blowjob.

"That's it... Ah... Keep on sucking until I cum...!" Impmon groaned out in pleasure as BlackRenamon did as Impmon commanded as she continued to suck and deepthroat Impmon's cock.

But after several more minutes of dick sucking, Impmon was unable to contain himself as he held tightly onto the back of BlackRenamon's head and came, releasing his load into BlackRenamon's mouth.

After Impmon removed his hands from the back of BlackRenamon's head, she removed her lips off his dick and smiled, not only from the pleasure Impmon had got from her, but the taste of his cum had a bitter taste to it, which she swallowed with ease.

Impmon then panted, gaining a seductive smile from BlackRenamon as she turned around on all fours and wiggled her ass, causing Impmon's cock twitch as he stood behind her.

BlackRenamon waited in excitement, expecting Impmon to shove his dick inside her and fuck her brains out, but instead, BlackRenamon began to yelp as Impmon brought his right arm down and smacked her ass, hard, before Impmon continued to spank her over and over.

'Not exactly what I had in mind.' BlackRenamon thought, as all she could do was moan and yelp from the pain and pleasure Impmon was giving her.

'Not that I'm complaining.' She then thought, continuing to moan from Impmon's actions.

After removing his hand away from her ass, showing it was slightly red from all the spanking, Impmon grabbed BlackRenamon's hips, his cock tracing around the entrance of her ass.

"You want this?" Impmon asked, making BlackRenamon nod in reply, before he pushed his manhood into BlackRenamon's ass, causing the dark furred vixen to loudly moan out in pleasure."Oh, Impmon... Ah... It's so amazing... Oh, Impmon... Ah... It feels so good inside me...!"

BlackRenamon moaned out from the pleasurable sensation of Impmon's cock inside of her as Impmon continued pushing and pulling his dick out of BlackRenamon's tight ass, both of them were feeling such great amounts of pleasure, not wanting the roughness of their mating to end.

But after an hour, they soon began to move frantically as their climaxes started to come closer and closer, in which Impmon groaned out. "I can't... Ah... I can't hold it any longer... I'm going to come inside that tight ass of yours'...!"

"Do it, Impmon... Do it...!" BlackRenamon cried out in reply, before Impmon then groaned out loudly as he came, filling BlackRenamon's ass with his cum, which caused her to scream out in ecstasy as she had her orgasm, staining the bedsheets beneath her.

"Oh, Impmon..." BlackRenamon said breathlessly, before she moaned out again as Impmon removed his cock from her ass and then inserted it into her pussy, going deep inside of her.

"Ah, that's it, BlackRenamon... Ah... Your pussy feels great... It's so tight... Ah... Just like your ass...!" Impmon groaned out, before his right hand slipped away from her hip for a moment so he could spank her again, before he continued to pound his cock into BlackRenamon's vagina.

"So good... Ah... You are so good, Impmon... Don't stop...!" BlackRenamon cried in pleasure.

The pair continued mating for as long as they could, however, the two of them started to move frantically as their climaxes drew closer once again, causing Impmon to let out a loud groan as he came, filling BlackRenamon with his cum, and causing BlackRenamon to cry out in pleasure as she experienced her climax and came all over his manhood.

After their orgasms wore off, Impmon pulled his cock out of BlackRenamon's threshold, before rolling over to her right side as he laid on his back to catch his breath, before her smiled as BlackRenamon curled up to him and rested her head on his chest."I love you, Impmon."

BlackRenamon told Impmon with all her heart, to which Impmon replied in a surprisingly warm, sweet and heartfelt tone, showing his more affectionate side. "And I love you too, BlackRenamon."

In a different part of the Digital World, Agumon and Veemon found themselves in a romantic little home as they slowly begin to undress.

"Oh Agumon, now that we are together, I want you body and soul." Veemon moaned.

"Then I shall grant your deepest wishes." Agumon said in reply as he then pulled his wife into a passionate kiss.

Veemon smiled as she embraced the kiss before she stepped back and shook her breasts in front of him, leading to her moving to a sexy belly dance, shaking her hips and ass.

Agumon almost drooled in lust as he saw his wife dancing sexily for him before his cock emerged from its sheath and became fully erect, which caused Veemon to smile in lust as she then grabbed Agumon's cock and put her mouth all over it as she suck and licked it.

"Aaah... Veemon it feels amazing...!" Agumon groaned out as he felt Veemon's tongue lick his manhood more, causing Veemon to smile around Agumon's cock and continue, taking more of his manhood in her mouth as she continued to suck on her husband's manhood.

"Veemon I am gonna cum...!" Agumon eventually groaned out, unable to hold back as he let his load fill Veemon's mouth, which surprised him to see her swallow all of it

"You're quite the woman there."Agumon grinned.

"Why thank you, my dear. Is there anything else I can do for you?" Veemon asked in a loving and enticing reply.

"There is. Lay on my lap, on your front." Agumon replied as he sat up, making Veemon smile back as she laid across his lap before Agumon then rose his right hand in the air and spanked Veemon's ass.

"Oh my!" Veemon gasped, blushing as Agumon began spanking her more and more, causing her to then moan in lust, while she continued to blush, but she found that she was actually loving each spank on her bottom.

'This feel so amazing!' Veemon thought as Agumon smacked her bottom more, feeling more aroused and submissive.

After the spanking session was over, Veemon smiled at Agumon, wanting him more and more, causing her to moan out as she moved her arms down, while keeping her butt up, presenting herself. "Darling, take me. I beg of you!"

"Of course." Agumon replied as he then put his cock into Veemon's ass, going deep inside of her, making Veemon moan in lust as Agumon began to thrust in and out of her.

"Oh, Agumon, it's so huge and big... I love it...!" Veemon moaned as Agumon smiled, before he increased his love's pleasure as he then bent over, grabbed Veemon's breasts and pinched her nipples, causing the blue dragon Digimon to moan out loudly in love and passion.

"You are so tight...!" Agumon groaned out as he continued to thrust into his wife's ass, until he could feel his orgasm, making him groan out in warning. "I'm gonna do it... Ah... Veemon, I'm gonna cum...!"

"Please do it... Fill me with your seed...!" Veemon moaned in reply, causing Agumon to then yell out loudly as he released his load into Veemon's ass, filling Veemon with passion as he pulled out.

"Hope you love this next one more." Agumon said in a sly tone, before he then put his cock into Veemon's vagina, making her moan from the pleasure.

"Oh yes...! Yiff me hard...!" Veemon yelled out, loving the pleasure and passion she felt as Agumon began to thrust in her pussy, before Agumon grabbed Veemon's ass and began to thrust faster and deeper in her vagina, increasing her moans and pleasure.

"Oh, Veemon, you are so warm... So tight...!" Agumon groaned out as he then pinched Veemon's butt cheeks, while he thrust in her pussy faster than ever, making Veemon moan out erotically. "And you're so big... Oh, Agumon...!"

After three hours, Agumon, unable to hold back his pleasure then yelled out. "I am gonna cum in you again my dear!"

"Yes! Give me your Digi-Eggs!" Veemon cried out in reply, before she arched her back and let out a loud scream as she had her orgasm, while Agumon unloaded his seed into her womb, filling her up.

After they climaxed, they laid on their bed, cuddling each other.

"I cannot wait to bare children Agumon. I love you." Veemon said, smiling as she kissed Agumon, who smiled back and replied. "And I love you too."

-In the castle-

Guilmon looked out of the window of the balcony, looking at the stars, before he gazed at his new home, which made him think about the future and if he would ever see his friends and Takato again.

"Guilmon, are you alright?" Renamon asked as she walked up to him.

"Just soaking it all in." Guilmon replied, as he and Renamon put their crowns on their dresser, before facing Renamon and asking her. "I was a little curious. Remember when we first kissed, we unleashed some sort of great energy. What was that?"

"I guess that was part of the legend. Whenever a female wants to be with a male and offer him her heart and body, their bodies become one as their love for each other become strong." Renamon said, as she then added in a curious tone. "And you did remember I said I offer you my heart and body to do whatever you pleases right?"

"Yeah?" Guilmon began to say, before watching as Renamon then took off her loincloth, exposing her vagina and huge butt to her beloved.

"I meant it. Oh, Guilmon I love you so much." Renamon smiled as she then removed her gold bra, exposing her naked body and EE-sized breasts.

"Make love with me. Take me." She begged.

Guilmon was shocked and surprised at Renamon's actions and words, before he smiled and took off his cape and then his trousers, showing Renamon his erect member.

"Sure. Let's begin." He replied, making Renamon smile in joy, knowing she and Guilmon were at last going to mate.

Seeing Guilmon aroused, Renamon wanted to make their first time as pleasurable and erotic as possible, in which she reached up and placed her paws over her huge cleavage, before the foxy Digimon then squeezed and caressed them, before she pressed them together, and then brought her mouth down towards her left breast and ran her tongue over her erect nipple.

She grinned at Guilmon, who was watching intently, before Renamon released her hold on her breasts, causing them to bounce, while she then turned around and leaned down slightly, bringing her backside into view.

Her bushy tail lifted, revealing her perfectly huge and curved ass, showing she wanted Guilmon inside of her.

She remained as she was and began to wriggle her butt, swaying her hips seductively, undulating in front of his face, which Guilmon found himself almost hypnotized by the sight of Renamon's naked form.

Renamon then stood up straight and ran her hands along the sides of her body, her hips moving sensuously.

Turning around, she continued her erotic dance, and moved in closer, before the vixen Digimon leaned down, bringing her chest within inches of Guilmon's face, making the red dragon Digimon eye her breasts, hanging and swaying right before him.

Oh, how he wanted to touch them.

Renamon then saw Guilmon's member and smirked as she then laid on him and wrapped her breasts around his cock and began to rub them together.

"Aaah, you slutty vixen!" Guilmon groaned out from the pleasure, while smiling, as he had a great view of Renamon's ass and vagina.

"Yes, but I am your slutty vixen." Renamon purred as she continued rubbing Guilmon's member with her breasts, filling both Digimon with pleasure.

Guilmon groaned out, unable to help but to begin to finger Renamon's pussy, causing Renamon to moan in pleasure, while she continued pleasuring his King by further rubbing and massaging his cock.

And soon, Renamon's pleasure caused Guilmon to groan out loudly as he had his orgasm, releasing his cum, which splashed against Renamon's tits, making her just smile to see her actions had pleased her beloved, before she licked them clean.

"That's better." Renamon teased.

Her breasts now clean, but Guilmon commented on how she was such a dirty girl, before he brought his hand up and spanked on her ass, causing Renamon to moan out. "Oh wow. Yes! Oh, Guilmon keep spanking me!"

Guilmon smiled as he kept spanking his Queen's ass, making the foxy Digimon hornier and sluttier with each spank, making her want more pleasure, while she continued moaning.

However, after an hour of spanking, Renamon, unable to control herself, climbed on top of her husband and lowered herself, causing Guilmon's cock to enter her ass, making her moan loudly in pleasure. "Guilmon... Oh, Guilmon, your cock... it's so deep... you feel so good inside me...!"

"Aaah, Renamon, you... you're so tight...!" Guilmon groaned in reply, making Renamon smile as she continued to ride on Guilmon's member, causing her breasts to bounce up and down from each thrust.

As the pair continued, Guilmon, adding to Renamon's pleasure then grabbed her ass and helped her ride him even faster, allowing his member to go even deeper inside Renamon's ass, which worked as the vixen Digimon's moans and pleasure increased.

And after an hour, Guilmon, unable to hold back, released his seed into Renamon's tailhole, making Renamon cry out in ecstasy as she too climaxed, cumming all over Guilmon's chest.

As Renamon finished crying out, she collapsed onto Guilmon and sighed.

"That was so amazing." She told him, making Guilmon smile and then ask, teasing her pussy with his right hand. "I agree too. So shall we move on to our finale?"

"I couldn't agree more. Take me." Renamon replied lustfully as she then removed herself from Guilmon, turned around and repositioned herself on all fours, lifting her tail up to show Guilmon her vagina and ass, as well as how wet she was and how badly she wanted his cock inside of her.

Guilmon nodded, before he got up, moved behind her, pushed his cock into Renamon's pussy and begin to thrust deep in her, causing the vixen Digimon to moan out happily as she could feel her womb being filled by Guilmon's cock.

"Oh Guilmon... it's so big... I love it!" Renamon moaned out, while Guilmon groaned and nodded in reply as he continued mating with the Digimon he loved.

Her mind overcome with lust, Renamon began to shake her boobs, while her tongue lapped out like a dog.

"Oh yes... Yes... Keep yiffing me... I want to be yours' forever...!" Renamon cried out in lust as the thoughts of baring Guilmon's Digi-Eggs now conquered her mind.

Thanks to their training, Guilmon and Renamon continued mating for another three hours, until Guilmon groaned out, feeling he was close to his release. "Renamon, I am ready... Take it all...!"

"Yes... Give me your babies...!" Renamon moaned, before she cried out in ecstasy as she had her orgasm.

And with that, the King of the DigiVixen Kingdom then came in his Queen's womb, filling her up massively.

With their mating over, Renamon filled and most likely pregnant, the foxy Digimon then climbed over Guilmon's body and hugged him, pressing her breasts against his chest as they laid on the bed and then engaged in a deep, passionate and loving kiss.

"I love you, Guilmon." Renamon then said, her tone containing nothing but love for her mate.

"And I Love you too, Renamon." Guilmon replied, his tone matching the love Renamon's held for him, before he smiled and engaged her in another passionate makeout session, gently rubbing her stomach as a Digital Hazard mark had appeared on it, while part of him knew he was soon to become a father.

-Epilogue-

A couple of months later, Rika and Renamon had both gaven birth to twins and both they, Takato and Guilmon had raised them into amazing Tamers and Digimon partners, so when a new threat would arrive in the Digital World, Jin and Samantha (Sammy) Matsuki and Genamon and Ruilmon would be there to protect it.

The End.


End file.
